En tu corazón
by starsinmymind
Summary: Un fanfic un tanto diferente a los demás, quise cambiar un poquito el orden y en esta historia las cosas son así: Johanna está viva... Kate y Rick tienen la misma edad, Kate entra a una nueva escuela en donde conocerá a Rick... y lo demás lo descubrirán después. ¡Disfrútenlo!
1. Chapter 1

En la escuela, lo mismo de todos los días estaba ocurriendo, el niño corría, mejor dicho... huía de sus agresores, como siempre "los populares". Siempre era lo mismo, no tenía otro remedio mas que correr y tratar de salvarse, pero le era muy dificil escapar. Casi siempre lo encontraban y lo molestaban con feas palabras, insultos y a veces hasta golpes. Siguió corriendo y dobló a la izquierda la próxima esquina a la que llegaba, cuando de pronto...

-¡Auuuuu! -los dos niños se quejaron al mismo tiempo.

El niño había chocado con aquella niña tirando los libros que ella llevaba. Amablemente él le ayudo a juntarlos en cuanto estos cayeron, fue ahí cuando la miro a los ojos, ¿que era aquello que sintió? ¿podría ser algo causado por la adrenalina? ¡No!... Era diferente, jamás había sentido algo como eso.

-¡Corre, escóndete! -le dijo él tomándola de la mano y llevándola con él, al salón de donde ella había salido.

-Pero ¿por qué? ¿qué hiciste? -preguntó la niña un poco asustada por el tono en el que él le hablaba.

Se escondieron bajo una mesa que se encontraba pegada a la pared.

-Nada, nunca hago nada, no se por qué son así conmigo -contestó con la respiración agitada.

-¿Quiénes te molestan?

-No importa... Oye ¿tú eres la nueva verdad?

-Mmm... Si, Katherine, Kate -corrigió esbozando una sonrisa.

-Yo soy Richard, pero puedes llamarme Rick si quieres.

-Mucho gusto Rick -extendió su mano y éste la tomo, pero hubo algo en ese contacto, algo extraño para ambos, una especie de electricidad que les hizo separar sus manos. Kate se ruborizó y sonrió tímidamente.

-¿Dónde está ese perdedor? -preguntó uno de los niños agresores que se detuvo fuera del salón.

-Shhhh, no hagas ruido -dijo Rick en voz baja a su compañera y esta negó con la cabeza tapándose la boca con sus dos manos.

-Seguramente fue con la maestra -dijo otra niña perteneciente a ese grupo de agresores infantiles, en total eran cinco, tres niños y dos niñas.

-No debe estar muy lejos, debemos encontrarlo antes de que abra la boca -dicho ésto, siguieron todos juntos su camino.

-Te ayudo a salir -dijo Rick, unos segundos después cuando salía debajo de la mesa y extendió su mano para que ella lo tomara- ¿No son pesados esos libros? Déjame ayudarte -le dijo al momento de quitarle tres de los cinco libros gordos que llevaba.

-Gracias, cuando hay algo que me interesa, la verdad no tomo mucha importancia de cuánta cantidad sea.

-No es nada -le contestó sonriendo- ¿vives muy lejos de aquí? -le preguntó.

-No, mi casa queda a cinco cuadras.

-¿Tus padres vendrán por ti?

-Sí.

Caminaban con sigilo hasta el patio principal de la escuela tratando de no encontrarse con aquellos agresores.

-¿Te gustaría ir a la biblioteca?- preguntó Kate.

-Claro, tal vez ahí no me encuentren por un rato -contestó él.

Cuando llegaron a la biblioteca, se sentaron en una mesa muy retirada, casi al fondo. Kate abrió uno de los libros y comenzó a leer mientras que Rick la observaba. Ella alzó la mirada un momento y se encontró con aquellos ojos azules.

-¿Sabes que tienes unos ojos preciosos? -preguntó él con una sonrisa y ella se sonrojó.

-Mmm... gracias, los tuyos también son muy lindos -contestó- ¿No te gusta leer? -preguntó ella.

-Sí, pero me gusta más escribir, tal vez sea por eso que me molestan, no soy como los demás.

-¿Y que escribes?

-Cosas...

-Me refiero a qué cosas escribes, tonto -dijo riéndose.

-Apenas nos conocemos ¿y ya con esas confianzas?

-Perdón -dijo apenada.

-No, no, es que... me gusta, ¿sabes? Eres la única con la que he podido entablar una conversación desde que llegué a esta escuela.

-Pero ¿se supone que ya llevas aquí un año no? ¿Cómo no has podido hacerlo?

-A nadie le agrado, dicen que soy raro, sólo porque no soy alocado como ellos, porque no hago travesuras y porque no me castigan como a los demás.

-Pues para mi, eso es ser un niño normal... y también eres el primero con el que he hablado -dijo y el pequeño no pudo evitar una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-¿Te gusta el estudio? -preguntó ella por curiosidad.

-Mmm... De pende de que asignaturas, me gusta mucho literatura, un poco de matemáticas y biología, en esas materias siempre obtengo un diez -dijo alegre- en las otras nueves y ochos.

-¿Eres el más inteligente del salón?

-Mmm... Creo que sí.

-Entonces este año te resultara difícil, no sobrevivirás porque seré tu competencia -dijo seria y él tragó saliva.

Kate continuó con su lectura mientras que Rick seguía un poco aterrado, ¿dónde había quedado esa niña tan dulce y simpática con la que hace un momento platicaba? Pasaron unos minutos y él hasta el momento, no había dicho nada.

-¿Te comió la lengua el ratón? -preguntó ella aún con la mirada fija en el libro.

-Mmm... ¿eh...? no -contestó nervioso.

-¿Qué pasa? -preguntó en el mismo estado.

-¿Tú también me molestarás?- preguntó nervioso y triste, no podía creer que ella fuera así.

Kate estalló en carcajadas, haciendo que toda la biblioteca exclamara un "shhhhh".

-No, no, no, para nada -dijo aún riendo- al contrario -dijo rápidamente- me gustaría ser tu amiga -sonrió- en todo caso sería competencia sana, tu me ayudas en las materias que yo necesite y yo en las que te hagan falta, ¿trato?- dijo al momento de extender su mano.

-Trato -contestó alegre.

-Ya no me dijiste qué cosas escribes.

-Son tonterías, sólo lo hago para distraerme cuando no tengo nada que hacer.

-¿Algún día me dejarás leer esas tonterías? -preguntó, imitando unas comillas con sus manos.

-Tal vez -le contestó, en ese momento sonó el timbre- Es tiempo de regresar -dijo y se levantó rápido.

Se dirigieron al salón, pues aún faltaban otras dos horas de clase. Mientras caminaban, Rick le hacía preguntas y Kate le contestaba, reían por el camino y cuando llegaron al salón, la maestra ya estaba dentro.

-¿Podemos pasar? -preguntó Kate.

-Adelante -contestó la maestra.

-¿ Quieres sentarte conmigo? -preguntó Rick, pues las mesas eran para dos y él se sentaba solo, al igual que Kate.

-Claro -contestó.

Cuando Rick caminó por el pasillo para dirigirse a su mesa, un compañero metió el pie en su camino provocando que éste cayera junto con los libros que llevaba y que el grupo entero comenzara a reír.

-¡Jason, a la dirección! -dijo la maestra.

-Pe... Pero maestra...

-Pero nada, te he dicho muchas veces que no está bien burlarte de tus compañeros.

-¿Estás bien? -preguntó Kate a Rick.

-Sí, no te preocupes... Me pasa siempre -contestó él, como si fuera algo normal.

-Levántate -le dijo y extendió su brazo para ayudarlo.

-De esta no te salvas -le avisó Jason en tono bajo para que la maestra no escuchara.

Kate fue por sus cosas y un momento más tarde, se encontraba sentada al lado de Rick. La maestra comenzó su clase y ellos ponían toda la atención del mundo, pues con esa charla que habían tenido, los dos querían superarse entre si, en inteligencia.

Las horas pasaron y llegó el momento de ir a casa. Kate y Rick caminaban tranquilamente por los pasillos de la escuela cuando de pronto, los bravucones del salón aparecieron frente a ellos.

-¡Tu momento ha llegado! -se dirigieron a él con odio.

* * *

_**¿Qué les pareció esta nueva historia? **_

_**Me entró la curiosidad por probar algo que jamás había hecho y pues... ¡Aquí está!. Espero no haberlos decepcionado o algo por el estilo. En ocasiones no puedo controlar mi mente y ésto es el producto de ello.**_

_**Como ya les había dicho, quisiera saber lo que piensan, pero eso es imposible... Así que, lo único que puedo esperar son sus reviews.**_

_**¡Nos vemos en el próximo capitulo!**_


	2. Chapter 2

-¡Lo que le hiciste a Jason no tiene perdón!

-Yo no le hice nada Dakota, él fue quien hizo que tropezara y la maestra lo vio.

-Él no tuvo la culpa de nada, siempre eres tú quien nos metes en problemas, y ahora la pagarás -dijo Derek, uno de los atacantes.

-¡Déjenlo en paz! -habló Kate- se meterán en más problemas si siguen con ésto.

-Uy... Que miedo -dijo Ruth, burlándose- Miren que bonito, nuestro Rick-bobito ya tiene novia que lo defienda -agregó mientras jugaba con un mechón de cabello de Kate.

-No es mi novia, y no la molesten... ¡Ella no les ha hecho nada!

-¡Auuuuu! -se quejó Kate. Ruth había jalado su cabello.

-¡Déjala en paz! -gritó Rick y empujó un poco a Ruth para que se alejara de Kate.

-Oye, oye, oye, no tienes permiso de tocar a nadie de nosotros -le dijo Jonathan empujándolo.

-Y ustedes no tienen ningún derecho de tocarla a ella -dijo Rick, refiriéndose a Kate.

-¡Cierra la boca! -gritó Dakota.

Derek y Jonathan comenzaron a pelear, le quitaron la mochila a Rick y la lanzaron lejos de ahí.

-Tú y tu noviecita la pagarán caro.

-A ella déjenla tranquila... No tiene que pagar por lo que yo hago...

-¡Tu no has hecho nada Rick...!

Los dos atacantes comenzaron a agredir a Rick con feas palabras y con algunos golpes, cuando en eso, llegó Jason. El líder caminaba hacia ellos con lentitud, su tranquilidad transmitía pánico a quien lo mirara.

-¡Miren quién está aquí!... Nada más y nada menos que Rick-bobito -hizo un efecto dramático- ¿Y a quién tenemos aquí? -preguntó acercándose a Kate- ¡La niña nueva! -exclamó- Veamos que tienes en tu mochila... -dijo y se la arrebató- Libros, libros, más libros... -decía, mientras tiraba los que iba sacando- ¡Que aburrida!

-¡Ya déjala! -le gritó Rick.

Comenzaban a acumularse algunas lágrimas en los ojos de Kate, jamás la habían tratado así, no estaba acostumbrada a eso, pero debía ser fuerte. Esos niños no tenían corazón, no se apiadaban de nada. Esa actitud sólo podía dar a conocer cuál era el trato que recibían en sus casas. A esos niños no les brindaban amor o atención, Kate no sabía muy bien las respuestas pero sí sabía que de alguna manera debía apoyar a Rick, tan sólo lo había conocido hace unas horas y ya lo apreciaba. No iba a permitir que le hicieran daño.

-Ustedes no tienen ningún derecho a tratar a las personas así... Se creen superiores a nosotros, pero la verdad es que, no son mas que unos...

-Miren... Aquí tenemos a una valiente -la interrumpió Dakota- ¡Deberías callarte si no quieres que te vaya peor!

-¡A mi no me asustas! -la retó Kate.

Dakota levantó la mano para pegarle pero fue interrumpida por alguien.

-¡Dakota! -la maestra apareció a unos metros- ¿Qué estás haciendo?

-¡Maestra!... Sólo quería espantar a un mosquito fastidioso, vinimos a saludar a la niña nueva, ¿verdad? -preguntó a los que la acompañaban.

-Sííí -contestaron los demás.

-Muy bien, sus padres los están esperando -les dijo la maestra.

-Ya vamos -contestó Jason, caminó hacia la maestra y los otros lo siguieron a él.

-Ten mas cuidado con lo que dices -habló Rick juntando los libros de ella.

-¡Es injusto que pases por esto, sólo porque se creen superiores a ti y a todos!

-Ya estoy acostumbrado.

-Pues no debería ser así, debes decirle a alguien Rick, si no lo hiciste antes por miedo, ahora estoy yo, y no voy a permitir que te hagan daño.

-Es muy lindo de tu parte que quieras ayudarme, pero lo empeorarás. No puedes meterte con ninguno de ellos.

-Rick, necesitas ayuda y ellos necesitan ayuda también... ¡Ésto podría traer consecuencias!

-No me harás cambiar de opinión, no quiero más problemas Kate, si quieres ser mi amiga, apóyame en lo que digo.

-Quiero verte bien... Eso es lo que quiero, no me parece justo que unas personas se aprovechen de otras, sólo porque se creen más importantes, ¡todos somos iguales!

-No quiero seguir hablando de esto... Vayamos al patio, seguramente ya llegaron por ti -le contestó él caminando hacia donde se encontraba su mochila.

-¿Estás enfadado?

-Un poco, sí.

-¿Conmigo? -preguntó ella, con un semblante apagado. Parecía triste, no quería estar mal con él.

-No lo se, Kate.

Caminaron hacia el patio principal, como se acostumbraba, algunos padres esperaban a sus hijos de primer, segundo y tercer grado. También había transportes escolares, que se encargaban de llevar a algunos niños a sus casas, era el caso de Rick, siempre se iba en autobús. Agradecía que los padres de los bravucones fueran por ellos, así, no tendría que soportarlos también a la hora de salida.

-¿Están aquí tus padres? -preguntó Rick.

-Emm... No los veo -contestó alzando la cabeza, para ver si los encontraba- Sí, ahí están -agregó y los dos caminaron hasta la salida- Hola mamá, hola papá -dijo cuando llegaron hasta ellos.

-¡Hola Katie!

-¡Papá...! Sabes que no me gusta que me digas así.

-No tiene nada de malo -le contestó.

-Siento como si fuera una bebé y ya estoy grande -le dijo ella.

-¿No nos vas a presentar a tu amiguito? -habló Johanna.

-Amigo mamá, amigo... Ya estamos grandes, ¿verdad? -le preguntó a Rick.

-Hola -sólo pudo decir.

-Es un poco tímido -le aclaró a su madre- Mamá, él es Rick, Rick ellos son mis padres, Johanna y Jim.

-Mucho gusto jovencito -dijo Jim extendiendo su mano.

-Mucho gusto señor -contestó él, estrechando su mano.

-Oh... No, nada de señor... Llámame Jim.

-Esta bien, Jim -le contestó- Mucho gusto señora -le dijo ahora a la madre.

-A mi también llámame por mi nombre Rick: Johanna, y ¡mucho gusto!

-De acuerdo -contesto con una sonrisa- Es hora de que me vaya, nos vemos mañana, Katie -le dijo con gracia.

-¡KATE! -respondió ella, un poco molesta.

-¡Kate! -volvió a decir él- hasta mañana ¡KATEEE! -terminó la frase y los padres de la pequeña comenzaron a reír.

-Hasta mañana -le dijo ella.

-¿No te gustaría que te llevemos a casa? -preguntó Johanna.

-Gracias, pero Tom me lleva siempre -le contestó.

-¿Quién es Tom? -preguntó la pequeña.

-El chofer. Él nos deja a todos -dijo señalando el autobús.

-Ahhh -dijo Kate- pero otro día, te llevamos nosotros- agregó.

-Sólo si tus padres aceptan.

-Cuando gustes -contestó Jim.

-Gracias -volvió a decir- Bueno... Hasta mañana.

-Hasta mañana.

Rick camino hasta el transporte y cuando subió Johanna pregunto:

-¿Sabes de qué es ese moretón que lleva en el brazo?

-Ay mamá, tengo mucho que contarte -le dijo Kate, un poco apagada.

El autobús arrancó e hizo su camino para dejar en casa a todos aquellos niños que iban en él.

* * *

**_¿Qué tal está quedando ésto?_**

**_Perdón por la demora, no he podido hacer casi nada en todos estos días, he estado muy presionada por cosas de la escuela, casa, familia, etc., la verdad no se si pueda seguir mucho tiempo aquí. Aprovecharé las vacaciones (quedan tres semanas para eso) para escribir, pero cuando regrese a clases seguirá todo igual. _**

**_ No pueden irse sin haber dejado un review. Por favor, es importante para mi, saber lo que opinan. Además ¡SON GRATIS!._**

**_Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo._**


	3. Chapter 3

Desde que Kate llego a su casa, se metió a su habitación, sus padres aún no sabían que estaba pasando. Ella al ser una niña inteligente se puso a investigar, pues ya había leído casos sobre esos, de agresión en las escuelas, en las calles y lo peor aún: en casas, sólo que no le había tocado presenciar ninguno, hasta que llego a esta nueva escuela.

Buscó entre tantos libros que tenía, era impresionante ver lo organizada que era, cada uno clasificado, los tenia separados en los estantes. Su recámara parecía una mini biblioteca, era lo que a ella le gustaba, a demás su cuarto estaba decorado con delfines y flores color morado.

Abrió un libro y comenzó a leer, se dio cuenta de que lo que decía ahí, era lo mismo que le pasaba a Rick, un caso entre muchos de los que existían, su amigo era víctima de bullying.

-Hija ya está la comida -avisó su madre, asomándose desde la puerta.

Kate cerró el libro y lo puso sobre la cama.

-¿Qué estás leyendo? -pregunto Johanna.

-Es un libro sobre violencia.

-¿Y qué haces tú con libro así?

-Mamá, sabes que me gusta leer, ya no tenía mas libros, así que un día fui al estudio de papá y lo tomé. A demás... es importante saber lo que dice ahí.

-En eso tienes razón, pero aun así, quisiera saber por que lo estas leyendo en este momento.

-Es... Es por Rick -dijo Kate- Mamá... Él tiene problemas en la escuela y lo malo, es que no quiere decir nada, tiene miedo.

-¿Esa es la razón por la que llevaba el morete en el brazo?

-Sí, Mamá yo lo quiero ayudar, pero el tiene miedo, ni siquiera su madre sabe sobre ésto.

-Johanna -La llamó Jim.

-Ya vamos... -alzó la voz- Kate, eres una niña muy inteligente y solidaria, me encanta que te preocupes por los demás, es bueno que me lo cuentes, pero con quien de verdad debes hablar si es que quieres ayudar a Rick, es con su maestra o una persona especializada en esto.

-Sí, lo sé, pero él no quiere que haga nada. Si lo hago, no será mas mi amigo, y yo no quiero eso.

-Vamos a comer, después seguimos hablando.

* * *

-Oh Dios mio... Richard, ¿pero qué te ha pasado?

-Me tropecé mamá...

-Eso no parece de un tropiezo.

-Estaba corriendo y me tropecé, me golpeé con una mesa y eso fue lo que pasó -dijo y corrió a su habitación.

-¡Richard!

Cuando el niño llego a su recámara, cerró la puerta con seguro, no quería que su madre entrara. Revisó en sus cajones y saco una libreta, era lo que siempre hacía al llegar. Escribía historias de héroes y villanos para desahogarse, su madre no tenía ni idea de todo lo que el pobre sufría en la escuela.

Un rato después, se quedó dormido. En sus sueños, todo era igual, siempre tenia pesadillas. Ni si siquiera en su casa podía estar tranquilo ya que lo seguían molestando en sueños.

Ahí también aparecía una niña, hermosa, de ojos verdosos y de una dulce mirada. Él se preguntaba cómo es que una niña así, podía estar en sus sueños. Jugaba con ella y se divertían. La observó muy bien y después de un rato se dio cuenta que era imposible dejar de mirarla.

_-¿Por qué estas aquí? _-preguntaba él en sus sueños.

_-Porque vine a ser tu amiga _-contestó ella.

_-¿Acaso eres un ángel?_

_-No, soy una niña, de carne y hueso, al igual que tú _-contestó riendo, la pregunta le había hecho un poco de gracia.

_-¿Y por qué quieres ser mi amiga?_

_-Porque eres un niño especial Rick y vengo a ayudarte también._

_-Eso sera difícil, nadie puede ayudarme._

_-Si pueden, lo que pasa es que tú no quieres. Confía Rick, no tengas miedo... _-dijo ella y su voz se escuchó como si se estuviera alejando.

-Richard... Richard abre la puerta -Martha se encontraba afuera del cuarto, tocando la puerta para que Rick la abriera- Richard ven a comer.

El niño se levantó rápido por los llamados de su mamá y se cambió para ir a comer, pues aún tenía puesto su uniforme. Salió de la recámara y bajó las escaleras. Se sentó por un lado de su madre y cuando estuvo ahí comenzó a picotear la comida, no quería comer.

-¿Rick qué te pasa? Últimamente no hablas, no comes, te encierras en tu cuarto y no vuelves a salir.

-No me pasa nada mamá.

-Reconozco esa mirada Richard, no me mientas...

-Nunca estás en casa, y cuando estás, sólo hablas por teléfono. No eres como las otras mamás.

-Cariño tienes que entender que es mi trabajo.

-Trabajo, siempre trabajo, es lo que te pasas haciendo todo el día: trabajar. Ni siquiera tienes tiempo para mi.

-Estoy aquí en este momento.

-No es lo mismo, quisiera que por un día estuvieras conmigo, salir a pasear, poder contarte lo que...

En ese momento comenzó a sonar el teléfono de Martha.

-Disculpa... -interrumpió a Rick- Martha Rodgers... Ahamm... sí, entiendo... No, no, no, en media hora estoy allá, sí... Adiós -terminó su llamada- Lo siento cariño, surgió un problema y tengo que estar en el set ahora mismo, ¿nos vemos en la noche? -dijo y le dio un beso en la cabeza.

-Adiós mamá... -contestó él, en tono neutro.

-Le diré a Isabella que venga a cuidarte.

-¡Puedo cuidarme solo! -se levantó y fue a sofá para ver televisión.

-Termina tu comida y haz primero las tareas antes de ponerte a jugar.

-Se te hará tarde...

Martha quedó preocupada por la actitud Rick, lo notaba diferente pero no sabía cual era la razón. Aunque también sabía que su hijo tenía razón, ella jamás estaba en casa, y cuando estaba no podía atenderlo.

En ocasiones quería ser como las otras madres, pero su trabajo se lo impedía. Si el padre de Rick estuviera con ellos, todo sería diferente.

* * *

-No puedes obligarlo Kate, pero es necesario que le hagas ver lo importante que es hablar con alguien que lo ayude.

-Ya lo intente mamá, pero es un necio.

-Bueno, tampoco es para que lo llames así.

-No pero... Si al menos lo conocieras.

-Kate, lo conoces de hace sólo unas horas.

-Pero siento como si lo conociera de toda la vida. No se cómo explicarlo mamá, pero es así.

-Ahamm, ¿y qué vas a hacer?

-Mañana en cuanto llegue a la escuela volveré a hablar con él y si no me hace caso le diré a la maestra.

-¿Y tu amistad con él?

-Lo he pensado mamá. Prefiero verlo bien aunque no sea mas mi amigo, que velo sufrir todos los días.

-Me enorgullece oirte decir eso -le dijo Johanna y la abrazó.

Hasta ahora Kate había tomado esa decisión. Si su amistad con Rick acababa, sin duda le dolería mucho, pero para el bien de él, haría cualquier cosa. No iba a permitir que lo siguieran molestando.

* * *

_**Siento haber tardado mucho en actualizar este fic, la razón de eso es que... la inspiración me llega por las noches. Lo sé, es loquísimo pero tengo que aceptarlo. **_

_**Ahora, ¿Qué les parece si me dejan sus reviews para que me digan qué es lo que les gusta y qué no?**_

_**¡Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo!**_


	4. Chapter 4

La llegada había estado tranquila, algunos alumnos se encontraban dentro del salón y otros fuera, pues aún no habían dado el toque para entrar. Rick se encontraba sentado en una banca situada en el pasillo frente a su salón, cuando una pequeña se acerco y se sentó por un lado de él.

-¡Hola individuo! -saludó ella. Aún no sabía como decirle las cosas sin que reaccionara de mal manera.

-Hola -contestó él. La notaba un poco extraña, estaba muy seria a comparación de ayer, no sabía que le pasaba pero prefirió esperar hasta que ella hablara.

El silencio se hizo presente por un buen rato, veían como los demás niños iban de un lado para otro, unos corriendo, otros caminando, otros simplemente estaban sentados por diferentes partes del pasillo conversando. Kate tomo valor y comenzó a hablar.

-Rick, quiero hablar contigo…

-¿Qué pasa? -preguntó él y se acomodo para escucharla.

-Niños, métanse al salón, ya van a comenzar las clases -habló la maestra para los que estaban afuera.

Kate se maldijo en ese momento por no haber aprovechado el tiempo pero aún tenia oportunidad el resto del día. Se metieron al salón, y como lo había hecho el día anterior, Kate se sentó por un lado de Rick. La maestra comenzó a explicar lo que debían hacer y en unas ocasiones ella no ponía atención, pues seguía distraída pensando en todo lo que pasaba.

-Kate, ¿te sientes bien? -preguntó su amigo un poco preocupado, al verla así.

-Sí, ah si... estoy bien.

El niño, dudo en creerle, pues la escuchó un poco indecisa. Sin duda Kate no estaba bien, había algo en ella que le preocupaba.

-Richard, Katherine... ¿quisieran compartir algo con la clase? -preguntó la maestra al ver que no estaban poniendo atención.

-No, sólo le preguntaba algo... -contestó el niño.

-De acuerdo, pero pongan atención para que comprendan los ejercicios.

-Sí -respondieron los dos al mismo tiempo.

Cuarenta y cinco minutos mas tarde, los alumnos comenzaban a entregarle el trabajo a la maestra, pero Rick aún no terminaba.

-Aún no entiendo el último problema -le decía a Kate, ella ya había entregado su trabajo.

-Se ve complicado pero es sencillo, mira... -comenzó a explicarle- Y entonces lo único que tienes que hacer es...

-¡Una multiplicación!... Explicas mejor que la maestra Sol.

-De eso nada, sólo puse atención, en cambio tú... -dejó la frase a medias, pues no quería que él se enterara que ella estaba poniendo atención a lo que él hacía- Ve a entregar el trabajo.

Rick le obedeció, se levantó de su asiento y se dirigió al escritorio donde estaba la maestra. Aún algunos alumnos estaban haciendo fila, para entregar y en ese grupo de niños no podía faltar Jason.

-Mira a quien tenemos aquí... -comenzó a hablar el agresor.

-Déjame en paz Jason.

-Y si no quiero ¿qué me vas a hacer?

Rick no respondió, sabía que no podía hacer nada contra él. Por otro lado, Kate comenzaba a ver aquella escena, sentía unas ganas tremendas de poner a ese niño en su lugar, pero no podía golpearlo ahí.

-Seguramente tu trabajo está igual que tú: con muchos errores.

Rick bajó la mirada, tal vez Jason tenía razón, ¿y si todo en él era un error?. En ocasiones se ponía a pensar,_ ¡yo no debería estar aquí!, ¿por qué no puedo ser feliz por un día?, todos estarían mejor sin mi_. Una lágrima resbaló por su mejilla y aterrizó en su libreta, cuando la miró, rápidamente la seco y se limpió el mismo la cara. Él niño se sentía mal, sentía que no valían nada, cuando en realidad, él estaba ahí por una razón, aún no lo descubría, pero el tiempo decidiría cuando.

-Richard, sigues tú -le habló la maestra, comenzó a revisar su trabajo sorprendiéndose ella misma de cómo es que estaba- ¡Increíble!... ni un solo error, felicidades Rick.

Jason al escuchar eso, le entró una rabia que no pudo controlar y cuando Rick venía de regreso trató de meter el pie en su camino pero no le funcionó.

-Si haces eso, te ira muy mal -le avisó Kate.

Él la miró un segundo y después quitó el pie. Nadie nunca había podido hacer algo parecido con Jason, Kate había sido la primera. Su mirada era amenazante, capaz de provocar inseguridad a cualquiera que la mirara. Quién lo diría, la niña tierna se transforma cuando algo no le parece bien. Ayer no quisieron hacerle caso, ella por más que les decía y pedía que no siguieran más con eso, seguían haciéndolo. Bien, pues ahora iban a conocer, realmente quien era ella, ya no sería más esa pequeña inofensiva para ellos.

Unas horas más tardes, todos se encontraban en la cancha estirándose, el profesor de deporte los puso a calentar mientras iba por agua a la dirección.

-Comienza de abajo hacia arriba o de arriba hacia abajo, Rick... si no, no te funcionará.

-¿Sabes muchas cosas sobre esto?

-No, pero eso cualquiera lo sabe, ¿qué en primero no les explicaron?

-No recuerdo, no salía mucho a estas actividades. Ya sabes... -dijo y señaló con la mirada al grupito de agresores que se encontraban a cierta distancia de ellos.

-Ahhm... pues ahora tendrás que salir siempre que nos toque. Y no te preocupes por aquellos -hizo la misma acción que su amigo- No creo que te molesten después de...

-¿Después de qué? -preguntó Rick, pero ella se quedo callada al recordar cuál podría ser la reacción de él.

-Hola otra vez -dijo Jason acercándose por detrás de Rick y dándole un empujón.

-¿Qué es lo que quieren? -preguntó Kate algo molesta.

-Queremos divertirnos un rato -contestó Dakota, acercándose a ella, retándola con la mirada.

-Si no quieren problemas, váyanse ahora -Kate habló muy segura.

-Por favor niña -comenzó a hablar Ruth- si crees que te tenemos miedo, estás muy equivocada -la empujó.

-No quiero volver a repetírselos, se van ahora, o acabarán mal -volvió a avisar.

Los demás no hicieron caso, tomaron a Rick y comenzaron a golpearlo. Ruth y Dakota se acercaron mas a Kate y la tiraron, pero no les bastó con eso, Ruth se coloco sobre ella para comenzar a pegarle pero no le fue posible.

-Se los advertí... -con su mano izquierda, Kate sostuvo el antebrazo de ella y con su otra mano sostuvo el hombro, movió su su pie izquierdo para bloquear el derecho de ella y después tiró del brazo que sostenía al momento de mover el hombro hacia izquierda para que Ruth perdiera el equilibro y así cayera.

Todo fue tan rápido, que ni siquiera la otra niña lo vio venir, Kate se levanto y se dirigió hacia Rick para ayudarlo pero Dakota la detuvo queriendo hacerle daño, aunque no le funcionó. Kate la esquivo y se defendió, como ya sabía. Siguió caminando como si nada hasta llegar a su amigo.

-Deberían ir con sus amigas, tal vez estén lastimadas -dijo girando su cabeza para mirarlas. Allá seguían alejadas, no se atrevieron a acercar.

Jonathan volteó y cuando lo hizo, Kate lo alejó e hizo los mismos movimientos que uso con Dakota. Todos los demás alumnos observaban lo que estaba pasando, pero nadie se atrevía a decir o hacer algo, esos niños los tenían amenazados al igual que a Rick. Pareciera que el destino de aquella pequeña era salvar al grupo. Derek quiso defender a su amigo, pero le fue imposible, ella era demasiado ágil y pudo con los dos. Hubo un momento en el que Jason se distrajo al ver como sus amigos eran atacados y Rick trató de defenderse pero no lo logró, el no sabía cómo. Jason se rio y lo golpeó nuevamente.

Kate estaba harta de ver como aquel niño maltrataba a Rick y con toda la furia que traía se acercó, y a él sí le hizo daño. Aparte de defenderse y defender a su amigo, comenzó a atacar a Jason.

-¿Qué se siente que te hagan lo mismo que haces tú? -le peguntaba Kate enfurecida, siguió haciendo sus movimientos de defensa, pero para Jason eran golpes, ya que no sabía defenderse. Esquivaba algunos, sí, pero jamás pudo hacer lo que Kate- ¿Crees que ya haz tenido suficiente o quieres un poco más? -le preguntó.

-¡Basta! -gritó Jason.

-¿Qué está pasando aquí? -preguntó el maestro al llegar y ver como Kate sostenía a Jason y cómo estaban algunos de sus alumnos.

* * *

**_¿Qué les pareció?_**

**_Estuve un poco atascada al momento de hacer este capitulo, no sabía como continuarlo y resultó con este final. Al fin aquellos agresores tienen su merecido, pero parece han llegado algunos problemitas. Veremos qué resulta después..._**

**_Una cosita: aprovechando que han tomado un poquito de su tiempo para leer esto, les pido que tomen_****_ otro poquito para dejar sus reviews. ¡Por favor! *carita de cachorro mojado*_**

**_¡Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo!_**


	5. Chapter 5

-¿Quieres decirnos que estabas haciendo ahí afuera? -la maestra Sol tenía rato preguntando lo mismo a Kate y ella no respondía aún.

Ahora todos se encontraban en la dirección, Jason, Derek, Jonathan, Dakota, Ruth, Kate y Rick. Rick como siempre, estaba sentado con la cabeza agachada, había metido en problemas a su amiga, pero tenía miedo de que dijera algo que les causara problemas después.

-Nosotros estábamos muy tranquilos haciendo las actividades que nos dejo el profesor y de un de repente Kate llegó para atacarnos -Jason interrumpió en la pregunta que iba dirigida a Kate.

-¡Mientes!... -grito ella, se quedó callada un momento y después siguió- Maestra estaba defendiéndonos -agregó.

-¿Defendiendo a quién? ¿Y de quién?

-Defendiendo a Rick y a mi misma, maestra estos cinco niños hacen mucho daño porque se creen superiores a todos.

-¿A qué te refieres Katherine? -preguntó la directora.

-A que practican bullying señora directora, Rick sólo es una víctima de ellos, pero sin duda es al que más agreden.

-¿Eso es cierto Richard?

-No -contestó él un poco temeroso ante la mirada de sus atacantes- no es verdad.

-¡Claro que sí!... -exclamó Kate- maestra, yo he estado presente cuando lo han agredido, incluso cuando creen que nadie los ve. ¿Recuerda ayer, cuando Rick cayó? No fue un accidente, Jason lo hizo adrede, hasta usted misma lo mando aquí.

La maestra se quedó pensando por un momento y sí, lo recordó, pero jamás imaginó que sus alumnos pudieran hacer eso, a demás eran muy pequeños.

-¿Estás segura de lo que estas diciendo Katherine?

-Por favor maestra, sólo lleva aquí un día y ya está inventando historias, no le crea nada -habló Ruth.

-Esto es muy serio niños -les dijo a todos- ¿tienes pruebas de lo que estás diciendo? -preguntó a Kate.

-Rick, quítate la camisa -le dijo Kate y éste enseguida entró en pánico- ¡Anda! -volvió a decirle.

-¿Para qué quieres que haga eso? -preguntó la directora.

-Todos los días, ellos -volteó para indicar a los cinco niños- le pegan a Rick... Seguramente tiene algún morete.

-Ven aquí Richard -le habló la maestra.

Rick muy temeroso se levantó y fue con su maestra, mientras caminaba miraba a Kate con algo de miedo y enojo. Le había dicho no dijera nada y no lo estaba cumpliendo. Cuando llego hasta la maestra Sol, se dio media vuelta, ella levantó su camisa y se dio cuenta de que lo que decía Kate era verdad. No era sólo un pequeño morete, su espalda entera tenía marcas.

-¡Dios! -exclamó la maestra y Rick comenzó a llorar.

Kate lo miraba de una manera triste, él estaba completamente enojado con ella, pero ahora la verdad se sabía.

* * *

-¿A dónde vas? -preguntó Kate preocupada al ver que su amigo iba a toda prisa con su mochila.

-Me voy a casa... -contestó enojado.

-¿No queda lejos?

-Eso es lo que menos me importa, lo que quiero es irme de aquí -seguía caminando- ¡No quiero verte!

Kate comenzó a llorar, Rick estaba muy enfadado, se sintió muy mal al saber que él no quería verla. No quería perder su amistad, quería estar bien con él, sentía un vacío por dentro. Caminó hasta la salida pero cuando llegó él ya había desaparecido. Las lágrimas le nublaron la vista y no le permitieron ver que los demás niños se acercaban para salir.

-Ésta te saldrá cara -le dijo Jason empujándola con su hombro al momento de pasar por su lado.

Kate se alejó de la salida hasta que vio llegar a sus padres, salió y corrió a abrazar a su mamá, aún no había dejado de llorar.

-No me quiere ver... -decía entre lágrimas.

-Hija, no llores.

Kate se sentía terrible, Johanna la levanto y la llevo con ella en todo el camino. La pequeña aun no paraba de llorar y su madre la iba consolando, al llegar a casa se dio cuenta de que su hija se había quedado dormida, no quiso despertarla, la llevo a su recámara y la dejo descansar un rato.

Pudo imaginar el dolor de ella, jamás la había visto llorar así, Jim se acercó y la abrazo por detrás, salieron de la recámara y ella le contó lo que el día anterior habían hablado.

* * *

Cuando Kate llego a la escuela se sentó en su mesa, ya casi todos los niños habían llegado, era raro de Rick que no estuviese ahí, se supone que siempre llegaba antes que ella.

-¿Y si falto a la escuela sólo para no verme? -comenzaban a formarse preguntas en su cabeza pero no quería pensar mal- tal vez sólo se le hizo tarde -seguía pensando en todo lo que había ocurrido ayer, recordó su mirada, sus lágrimas, recordó su cara de enojo cuando se iba sin mirarla, aquello le dolía demasiado.

Luego de despertar en su casa, siguió llorando, le preocupaba él, le preocupaba su amistad, le preocupaba que algo pudiese haberle pasado al tener esa reacción y salir de esa forma.

Volvió a la realidad y se dio cuenta de que la maestra ya iba a comenzar su clase.

-¿Todo esta bien Katherine? -preguntó su maestra al darse cuenta de que estaba un poco distraída.

-Sí, sólo... No ha llegado Rick maestra -le dijo un poco triste.

-Tal vez se le hizo tarde...

-Seguramente es un cobarde que no quiere venir para que no lo vean llorar -dijo Derek y Jason chocó su puño con el de él.

-Niños, no se comporten de esa manera... Al menos aquí si hay alguien que se preocupa por su compañero, y recuerden que tenemos una charla pendiente con sus padres -les dijo a los cinco niños.

Kate aún no estaba tranquila, nadie le quitaba esa preocupación que cargaba, por más que trataba de despejar su mente, no podía. Sentía algo que no le agradaba, pasaban los minutos y seguía pensando en él.

-¿Quisieras pasar a la pizarra a resolver el problema Katherine? -ella no contestó- ¿Katherine? -volvió a llamarla su maestra.

-Lo siento -contestó después- ¿me deja ir al baño? -le preguntó.

-Claro...

Kate se levantó de su asiento y se dirigió a los baños, al llegar ahí entró a un cubículo y comenzó a llorar de nuevo. ¿Porqué se sentía así? ¿Qué estaba pasando? Comenzó a recordar esos pequeños momentos que compartió con él antes de la discusión, la forma en la que la miró cuando estuvieron en la biblioteca, la manera en la que la había tomado de la mano al salir corriendo, cómo él le sonreía. Una pequeña sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro al recordar aquello pero cuando revivió de nuevo lo que había pasado en la dirección, se entristeció.

Se quedó unos minutos más llorando y después salió, pues no podía estar todo el día encerrada ahí. Se miró en el espejo y se enjuagó la cara, sus ojos estaban un poco hinchados de tanto llorar. Esperó un momento y salió. Cuando estaba por doblar en la esquina correspondiente para ir a su salón, observó que la directora estaba conversando con su maestra. Sabía que no estaba bien escuchar las conversaciones ajenas pero aquello parecía importante.

Decidió quedarse detrás de la pared pero cuando escuchó lo que la directora decía, las lagrimas comenzaron a desbordar de ella.

-¡No! -gritó, las dos señoras se asustaron y voltearon a mirarla- Díganme que no es verdad... ¡Rick no!

* * *

_**No me maten... Sólo quiero hacer esto un poco más interesante, tal vez se sienta un poco repetitivo pero será diferente a lo que ya he escrito. Espero no haberlos defraudado con este capitulo.**_

_**Esperaré sus reviews para saber que opinan. Recuerden... ¡SON GRATIS!**_

_**¡Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo!**_


	6. Chapter 6

No pudieron tranquilizarla. Por mas que trataban de decirle que todo estaba bien ella no podía calmarse. Desde que Kate se había enterado de lo que le había pasado a Rick, estaba muy nerviosa, quería ir a verlo. No se sentía bien estando en la escuela.

Hubo un momento en el que tuvieron que llamar a sus padres, pues la niña no dejaba de llorar, no quería trabajar, ella quería estar con Rick, necesitaba verlo, saber que en verdad estuviera bien.

Al llegar los padres, la maestra pidió hablar con ellos, les informó sobre lo que el día anterior había pasado. Les explicó lo que ocurría y el por qué Kate estaba así en esos momentos.

Kate, desde la banca en la que estaba sentada, miraba cómo los niños de su salón la observaban pero a ella no le importó, agachó la mirada y siguió pensando en él, en Rick, en su amigo, porque aunque él no quisiera, para ella siempre sería eso, un amigo. Nunca había conocido a alguien tan especial como Rick, estando con él todo era diferente, se sentía extraña pues sólo había compartido con él dos días.

Cuando los padres de la niña salieron, la miraron preocupados, jamás la habían visto así, ¿Qué hacía ese niño para ponerla en ese estado? Se acercaron a ella y Jim la tomó de la mano. Salieron de la escuela y cuando subieron al auto, Kate comenzó a hablar.

-Quiero ir a ver a Rick... -sus padres la miraron un segundo y ella volvió a hablar- Necesito verlo.

-Kate, él ahora esta en...

-Ya lo se, quiero ir a verlo -habló lo más tranquila que podía.

-Katie, entiende que...

-Quiero verlo -dijo con voz temblorosa, estaba comenzando a llorar de nuevo- quiero estar con él... ¡Es mi amigo!

Sus padres no quisieron hacer ningún comentario más, no querían verla sufrir, si lo que necesitaba para estar bien era ver a Rick, irían a verlo.

Jim condujo hasta el hospital. En ningún momento Kate dejo de pensar en él, sus recuerdos la animaban un poco pero también la deprimían. El sólo pensar que lo vería en una cama conectado a tantos aparatos le hacía estremecerse.

Unos minutos mas tardes, se encontraban pidiendo información sobre el niño Richard Rodgers, la enfermera les indicó que se encontraba en el tercer piso en la habitación 103. Cuando llegaron hasta ahí, vieron a una mujer pelirroja sentada en uno de los sofás que había adentro.

Tocaron la puerta pidiendo permiso y ésta se levanto para dirigirse a ellos.

-Buenos días -saludó Johanna.

-Buenos días, Martha Rodgers -se presentó.

-Mucho gusto Martha, nosotros somos padres de Kate, Jim y Johanna -dijo la madre.

-Mucho gusto -contestó ella.

-Verá, su hijo es compañero de Kate y ella insiste en verlo, nos hemos enterado hoy... Lo sentimos mucho.

-¿Puedo pasar? -preguntó Kate, mirando con lágrimas en los ojos.

-Por supuesto pequeña -contestó Martha, tocando la cabeza de la niña.

Kate no esperó ni un segundo más y se dirigió a la cama en donde se encontraba Rick.

-¿Cómo está él? -preguntó Jim.

-Richard está bien, afortunadamente no fue nada grave -los adultos habían salido de la habitación para que Kate estuviera más cómoda con su amigo- Fue mas el susto -agregó ella.

-Entiendo cómo se siente, una madre siempre se preocupa por sus hijos, pueden causar una gran felicidad pero también el mayor de los dolores.

-Sí, aunque en parte todo esto es mi culpa.

-Oh, no diga eso señora -le dijo Jim- fue un accidente.

-Accidente que yo no pude evitar, me siento muy mal. Si fuera como todas las otras madres, nada de esto habría pasado, pero mi trabajo no me lo permite... -hizo una pausa- trato de pasar el mayor tiempo con mi hijo pero no es suficiente, él es sólo un niño, necesita de su madre y yo... simplemente no puedo, las pocas horas que estoy con él se comporta de una manera extraña. En ocasiones es rebelde, amoroso y en otras reservado. Jamás me cuenta que es lo que le pasa, es como si no tuviera confianza en mi.

-Martha, tal vez su hijo es quien debería contarle esto pero, es muy grave y debe saberlo.

-¿Qué sucede? -preguntó preocupada.

-Su hijo... es víctima del bullying. Todos los días unos compañeros suyos lo agreden, él no tenía confianza en nadie, pero Kate ya ha dicho todo y...

-Es por eso que cada vez que llegaba a casa, veía golpes en él -comenzaba a llorar.

-Sí, nosotros apenas hace unos días volvimos aquí y al entrar Kate en la escuela ellos dos se hicieron amigos, sólo han sido dos días pero le ha tomado mucho cariño.

-Le agradezco que me informen sobre esto, estaré más al pendiente de Rick.

* * *

-Rick... despierta... por favor -Kate desde hace ya un rato hablaba con él, no sabía si la escuchaba pero ella quería hablarle, hacerle saber que estaba con él- Quiero que vuelvas a la escuela. No... no importa si no quieres ser mi amigo pero, tienes que ponerte bien -sus lágrimas comenzaban a salir- quiero verte bien, como has estado estos días. Por favor despierta.

Los padres aún seguían conversando allá afuera y Kate aprovecho para subirse a la cama, se sentó por un lado de Rick y lo tomó de la mano.

-¿Recuerdas cuando me dijiste que tenía unos ojos preciosos? -preguntaba ella, imaginando que él la escuchaba- no dejabas de mirarme -dijo y sonrió recordando aquel momento- Quiero ser yo ahora la que te mire a ti, déjame ver tus ojos, despierta Rick. Sal de ésta, se fuerte tonto. Te... te extraño -le dijo y no pudo seguir.

Se recostó por un lado y se abrazo a él, siguió llorando de esa forma en la que lo había hecho anteriormente. No quería estar sin él, no quería dejarlo solo, sería su amigo para siempre, un amigo que cambio su vida desde el momento en que lo conoció.

La niña sin darse cuenta estaba cantándole algo que le gustaba mucho, su voz no era la mejor en esos momentos, pues le temblaba y se pausaba por el llanto pero sin duda la voz que tenia era hermosa, cantaba con sus padres y en festivales de las escuelas a las que había asistido anteriormente.

Estaba agotada, el llanto le había quitado las fuerzas y sin percatarse, comenzaba a cerrar los ojos. Ella no quería dormirse, quería estar despierta para ver como él abría los ojos, luchaba porque sus ojos no se cerraran pero le fue inútil, en un momento se quedo dormida. Dormida junto a su amigo, abrazada a él.

* * *

**_¿Qué tal el capítulo?_**

**_Al fin Martha se enteró el por qué del comportamiento de su hijo. No se si pueda arreglar mucho lo de su trabajo, pero tengo unas ideas con las que me relaciono, espero que les agraden a ustedes también._**

**_La escena final me ha conmovido mucho, esa manera en la que Kate se preocupa por aquel niño, es impresionante. ¿Qué creen que pase con aquella amistad? Tal vez lo sepan en el próximo capítulo. _**

**_Estaré esperando sus reviews (:_**


	7. Chapter 7

No sabia dónde estaba, lo último que recordaba era un gran golpe, un fuerte y doloroso golpe. Tenia recuerdos algo borrosos de lo que había sucedido, se sentía mareado. Algo ahí lo hizo reaccionar, un olor familiar, sentía algo junto a él o sobre él. El olor cada vez era más fuerte y sólo le hacia recordar a una persona.

Comenzó a abrir los ojos lentamente, no conocía nada ahí, la habitación era toda blanca. Miró fijamente el techo y después cerro los ojos. Se sentía extraño, de nuevo ese olor, nadie podía oler así mas que una persona.

Abrió los ojos de nuevo y la miró, ahí estaba ella, dormida junto a él, su cabeza apoyada en su hombro y abrazándolo. Se sintió bien por un momento pero después recordó lo que había pasado en la escuela y se movió para que ella despertara.

-Kate... -le habló despacio, tampoco quería asustarla.

Ella sólo protestó y siguió abrazada a él, acomodó un poco su cabeza y lo apretó un poco más. El niño miró para todos lados y al final observó por una ventanilla, ahí afuera estaba su madre platicando con otras dos personas que no pudo distinguir, pues no alcanzaba a verlas.

-Kate... -volvió a llamarla y ella se movió sin despertarse completamente- ¡Katherine!

-¿Rick? -preguntó somñolienta, alzó la mirada y lo vio un poco extrañado. Se levantó rápidamente casi perdiendo el equilibro y se bajó de la cama- ¡Rick! Despertaste -dijo alegre con una sonrisa en su rostro.

-¿Que haces aquí? -preguntó él, serio.

-Vine a verte, estaba muy preocupada por ti, ayer saliste de la escuela muy enfadado y... me hice a la idea de que podía pasarte algo... no me equivoque.

-Estoy bien... no necesito que estés aquí.

-Rick...

-Te dije que no quería ver a nadie.

-Yo... -comenzó a temblar su voz y se humedecieron sus ojos.

-Te lo dije en la escuela, no quiero ver a nadie, no puedo confiar en ti... te dije que no hablaras y no me hiciste caso... ¡Me dijiste que no lo harías!... ¿Cómo puedo confiar en una persona que miente?

Kate hasta el momento había escuchado cada palabra que salía de él, le dolía que dijera eso, estaba llorando de nuevo.

-¡Lo hice para ayudarte! No podía permitir que esos bravucones te hicieran más daño.

-Ahora será peor.

-No, no será peor... porque la maestra los tendrá vigilados, y tú al igual que ellos recibirán ayuda.

-No necesito de tu ayuda ni de la de nadie.

-Rick...

-Basta Kate, no quiero escucharte, no quiero verte, no quiero que estés aquí.

Kate se sintió muy mal al escuchar eso, agachó la cabeza y brotaron demasiadas lágrimas, estaba temblando, quería contenerse pero no podía, aquello la había destrozado. Por otro lado, Rick comenzaba a observarla, no quería verla llorar, jamás se detuvo a pensar en que eso le afectaría. Sus palabras fueron demasiado crueles, se sentía terrible por hacerla llorar.

-Escucha Kate, no quiero verte llorar...

-Ya es tarde para eso -giró para irse pero él la detuvo, sosteniéndola de la mano.

-Kate -la miró con tristeza- Lo siento.

Ella no dijo nada, se zafó de él y caminó hacia la puerta, salió de la habitación en silencio. Rick no pudo quedarse ahí, se desconectó rápidamente de los aparatos y bajo corriendo, le dolía el cuerpo pero no le importó. Se sintió un tonto al tratarla de esa forma, ella sólo trataba de ayudarlo y él era el peor niño.

-¡KATE! -gritó al verla caminando con rapidez.

-¡Richard!... ¿Qué haces? -preguntó Martha, sorprendida de que su hijo saliera de esa forma. Igualmente los padres de la niña se sorprendieron.

-¡Kate! -la llamó de nuevo tratando de correr.

-¿Qué haces? ¡Regresa a la habitación! -le contestó Kate cuando lo miró, aun seguía llorando.

-Perdóname -le dijo él y la abrazó cuando llegó hasta ella.

Kate no supo que hacer, hace un momento se estaba mostrando muy frío y ahora no la dejaba ir. No supo reaccionar ante la demostración de afecto, sólo se quedó ahí parada y él la apretaba como si no quisiera que se escapara. La niña pensó por un momento en abrazarlo pero no lo hizo, espero a que él se apartara pero estaba tardando demasiado, no la quería soltar.

-Rick, es suficiente...

-No, no te vayas... perdóname por lo que dije, no quiero perderte como amiga -le dijo sin soltarla, él también estaba comenzando a llorar- soy un tonto, por favor perdóname.

Kate lo abrazo con fuerza, ella tampoco quería perderlo, ya era alguien importante en su vida, era un amigo y un compañero que quería tener para siempre.

-Lo de que eres un tonto ya lo sabía -bromeó y ambos rieron- regresa a la habitación Rick.

-Sólo si vienes conmigo.

-No, tengo que ir a casa ni siquiera me he cambiado de ropa -dijo cuando se apartó de él- no debiste desconectarte, ¿qué tal si te pasa algo?

-No me pasará nada.

-Estás en bata, con el cabello revuelto... y pareces un completo enfermo, regresa a la habitación.

-No, quiero estar contigo.

Kate se cansó de discutir y lo tomo de la mano, tiró de él para llevarlo hasta la habitación y los padres rieron al presenciar aquello.

-No... -decía Rick tratando de soltarse pero no podía.

La niña siguió caminando con él sin hacerle mucho caso, abrió la puerta de la habitación y no lo soltó hasta llegar a la cama.

-¡Ahora te acuestas y esperas a que llegue el doctor! -lo regañó- yo me voy.

-Nooo, no te vayas.

-Eras tú el que quería que me fuera, ¿no?

-Ahora no, quiero que te quedes -le dijo sonriente.

-Rick no puedo, tengo que ir a casa y tú todavía debes quedarte aquí.

-Entonces me voy contigo...

-¡No!... Tú te quedas... Rick tienes que recuperarte bien. No me gustaría verte con dolores, deja que el doctor te atienda, te de medicinas y ya que estés bien podrás verme.

-¿Ahora eres tú la que no quiere verme? -preguntó sorprendido.

-Es por tu bien...

En ese momento entró el doctor y conectó de nuevo a Rick, le puso suero y revisó en las máquinas que todo estuviera bien.

-Jovencito, lo que hiciste no estuvo bien... -le dijo el doctor- aun tienes que reposar un buen rato y hasta el día de mañana te podrás ir a casa.

-Si se puede ir mañana ¿quiere decir que está bien? -preguntó Kate.

-Sí, afortunadamente no fue nada grave, pero de todas formas debe descansar.

-Ya escuchaste Rick... debes ¡DESCANSAR!... así que... aquí te quedas.

-¡No!... doctor, déjeme ir ya, me siento muy bien -dijo y estiró los brazos para hacer un gesto, pero al momento una mueca de dolor apareció en su rostro. El doctor y Kate se miraron extrañados y después regañaron a Rick.

-¡Descansar!

No tenía de otra, frunció el ceño y cruzó sus brazos. Miró un momento a Kate y después ella le sonrió para hacerle saber que aquello le hacia gracia. La niña espero a que el doctor se fuera y lentamente fue acercándose a la cama, Rick la miraba aún en la misma posición y un poco extrañado. Kate se paró en puntas de pie y le dio un pequeño beso en la mejilla.

-Hasta mañana berrinchudo -le dijo y él se sonrojó.

Kate sonrió y después salió de la habitación. Un momento después una sonrisa tonta apareció en el rostro de él.

* * *

_**¿Reviews? **_㈏5


	8. Chapter 8

_Eres un cabeza hueca... No deberías venir a esta escuela... Eres un llorón... ¿Por qué no vas y nos acusas con tu mamita?... Nadie te quiere... Eres un raro... Ve a jugar con tu lápiz y tu libreta..._

-¡Basta! -se despertó Rick asustado. De nuevo estaba teniendo pesadillas.

-Rick... ¿Estás bien? -preguntó Kate desde la puerta.

El niño iba a contestar que sí, que estaba bien pero a su amiga no podía mentirle, a demás ella se daba cuenta cuando algo pasaba y él no estaba bien. La miró unos instantes y agachó la cabeza, Kate sabía la respuesta pero quería oírlo de él. El aceptar lo que sucedía era un paso para poder estar bien y eso tenía que hacer, aceptar que no estaba bien.

-No... -dijo aún con la cabeza agachada- No me dejan tranquilo.

-Sólo fue una pesadilla, todo estará bien ahora, te lo dije ayer. Hoy fueron los padres de niños que te molestan porque la maestra Sol les mando llamar, estuvieron hablando mucho rato con ella y con la directora.

-¿Y de qué va a servir eso?

-Bueno... Ellos deben estar enterados de lo que hacen sus hijos en la escuela, supongo que un castigo les pondrán, aparte de que una psicóloga los atienda.

-¿Psicóloga? -preguntó el confundido.

-Sí, la psicóloga de la escuela.

-No estamos locos...

-Nadie dijo que lo estaban, a demás una psicóloga no es lo mismo que una psiquiatra. Tienes que ir tú también para que te ayude.

-Hmmm... ¿Y si no quiero?

-Entonces me molestaré mucho contigo -le dijo ella y él abrió mucho los ojos.

-¿Viniste a amenazarme? -le preguntó un poco divertido.

-Sí -le contestó ella riendo- Y, vine a traerte la tarea.

-No puedo hacerla, no tengo mis útiles.

-Claro que puedes, se los pedí a tu mamá hace rato y aquí están... Haremos la tarea juntos.

Rick le regaló una sonrisa, su amiga había usado el pretexto de haberle llevado la tarea pero ambos sabían que la verdadera razón era que ella quería verlo. El niño comenzó a copiar los trabajos en su libreta y un rato después ambos se encontraban pensando en como solucionar los problemas. Mientras aquello ocurría, Rick observaba detenidamente a Kate, siempre que ella se ponía a pensar hacia un gesto que a él le parecía gracioso, fruncía el ceño y apretaba un poco la boca hacia un lado.

-¿Qué? -preguntó ella cuando alzó la mirada y lo descubrió mirándola.

-Nada, es que... esa cara que haces cuando piensas es... graciosa -dijo riendo.

-Yo no hago caras -contestó a la defensiva.

-Claro que sí -dijo él.

-¡Que no!

-¿De nuevo están discutiendo? -preguntó Johanna cuando los vio al entrar.

-Mamá, ¿verdad que yo no hago caras cuando pienso?

-Oh, sí las haces -contestó su madre, sonriendo.

-Lo ves -le dijo Rick.

-Yo no hago caras -dijo a los dos y frunció el ceño.

-En este momento estás haciendo una -le dijo Rick riendo a carcajadas.

-Mejor terminamos la tarea -le dijo ella.

* * *

Un rato después, Martha, Jim y Johanna se encontraban ya sentados hablando sobre sus trabajos y cosas que hacían en el día, Kate seguía de pie junto a la cama haciendo la tarea con su amigo. Había unos momentos en los que Kate lo regañaba porque él no ponía atención a lo que ella le decía, sólo le contestaba con monosílabos y la niña se daba cuenta de eso.

-Rick... ¡Es en serio!... Ponte a trabajar.

-Lo estoy haciendo...

-Claro que no, si estuvieras haciéndolo irías en la misma pregunta que yo... -ahora se encontraban haciendo tarea de geografía- ¡Apenas vas en la cuatro!

-Ya me cansé... Hoy dejaron más tarea que nunca -se quejó Rick.

-Es que es la tarea de ayer y de hoy... No debemos dejar nada sin entregar.

-¿Falta mucho? -preguntó agotado.

-No... Ya casi terminamos.

-¿No quieres sentarte? -le dijo él recorriendose en la cama para que ella subiera- Anda, no muerdo -le dijo sonriendo- Seguro debes estar cansada.

-Mmm... Sólo un poco, pero no es necesario, así estoy bien.

-¡Si no subes, te subiré yo!

-No serías capaz...

-¿Quieres apostar? -preguntó él, listo para bajarse de la cama.

-¡No! -dijo ella y los padres voltearon para mirarlos- No pasa nada... -les dijo Kate y ellos siguieron en lo suyo- Esta bien -rezongó y se subió a la cama- Pero terminas tu trabajo ¡ya!

-Como usted diga jefa -le dijo e hizo un gesto con la mano en su cabeza simulando ser un soldado y Kate soltó una ligera carcajada.

-Deja de hacerte el payaso, Rick -lo empujó un poco con su hombro.

Estuvieron por otros veinte minutos haciendo la tarea hasta que por fin terminaron, ahora los dos se encontraban jugando algo que a Kate le parecía absurdo pero él había terminado convenciendola. El juego trataba de que uno tenia que hacer preguntas al otro, pero no podían contestar con un "no" y tampoco podía repetirse la respuesta. Era la tercera partida y Kate iba ganando, Rick perdía fácil porque no se concentraba completamente. Ahora le tocaba contestar a Kate.

-¿Estás lista? -comenzó a preguntar él.

-Sí.

-¿Tienes hermanos?

-Quien sabe -contestó riendo, encogiéndose se hombros.

-¿Te gusta la playa?

-Tal vez.

-¿Iras a la excursión que haremos en unas semanas?

-A lo mejor -contestó, aunque no sabía de que hablaba.

-¿Haz hecho alguna travesura?

-En mi vida -dijo y negó con la cabeza.

-Esa no te la creo -le dijo él, entrecerrando los ojos- ¿Te gustan las frutas?

-Mucho.

-¿Y las verduras?

-Mas o menos.

-¿Eres pelionera? -trataba de hacerla perder, pero era difícil.

-Nunca lo he sido.

-¿Juegas a las muñecas?

-Las he dejado.

-¿Dejarás de ser mi amiga algún día?

-Jamás.

-¿Puedo ir a visitarte a tu casa?

-Si... -contestó rápidamente pero se dio cuenta de que ya había respondido un "sí" y trató completar- ...empre -dijo y Rick abrió mucho los ojos, volvió a darse cuenta no era la mejor respuesta- Digo... Siempre y cuando te den permiso -se ruborizó.

Rick no se había dado cuenta de la respuesta repetida, sino que había reaccionado así por la palabra completada, por alguna razón le había llamado la atención y sonrió al ver como ella evitaba mirarlo.

-¿Tienes mascotas?

-Ah ah... -seguía con la mirada hacia otro lado.

-¿Juegas mucho?

-En ocasiones.

-¿Te ganan cuando luchas?

-Casi nunca.

-¿Serías mi novia de grande? -soltó y Kate lo miró rápidamente.

Abrió los ojos sorprendida por aquella pregunta y sus mejillas se pusieron coloradas. No supo que contestar, la verdad que jamás se imaginó que él pudiera hacer esa pregunta y nunca se había puesto a pensar en algo parecido a eso. Sí le encantaba tenerlo como amigo y quería tenerlo siempre, pero nunca se le cruzó por la mente una idea como esa. Seguía sin decir nada, su boca estaba seca, no podía articular ni una sola palabra. En ese momento entró el doctor salvándola de aquella pregunta.

-Bien Richard... Ya es momento de irse a casa, a partir de este momento estas dado de alta, puedes hacer lo que comúnmente haces pero con precaución, aún tienes que cuidarte ese brazo.

-Si doctor -contestó el niño.

Para ese entonces Kate ya se había bajado de la cama y había recogido sus cosas. Se dirigió con sus padres y cuando iban a salir Rick volvió a preguntar.

-¿Contestarás mi pregunta?

-Quizá algún día responda eso.

Rick se quedó con la boca abierta, ella no dijo que sí, pero tampoco dijo que no. Kate se fue acompañada de sus padres y cuando estaba a cierta distancia de él, volteó para regalarle una sonrisa. Ese día ninguno de los dos pudo pensar en otra cosa que no fuera esa pregunta, había comenzado como un juego, pero al momento de hacerla resultó impactante para ambos.

* * *

_**¿Reviews? **_㈏5


	9. Chapter 9

Algunos días habían pasado desde aquel juego en el hospital, todo marchaba bien. Cada dos días en la escuela, los niños iban con la psicóloga para que les ayudara con aquel problema que tenían. Kate no necesitaba nada de eso pero Rick le había dicho que solamente iría si ella lo acompañaba. La niña con tal de que su amigo fuera, aceptó.

Otra cosa que iba mejorando era la relación de Martha con su hijo, trataba de pasar el mayor tiempo posible con él, aunque en ocasiones aún tenía que salir a las carreras. No le gustaba dejarlo solo, se lo encargaba a Isabella, su niñera, pero no era lo mismo. El pequeño se aburría porque no tenia a nadie con quien jugar. Isabella era diez años mayor que Rick, lo ponía a escribir o a dibujar, jamás prestaba mucha atención a lo que él hacía, lo que a ella le importaba era la televisión. Era de esas chicas que no se perdían su programa porque les daba un ataque si no veían a su artista favorito. Rick le apodaba 'Isalela' porque siempre estaba embobada, bien podía destrozar la casa en minutos y aquella muchacha ni cuenta se daría por estar pegada a la tv.

Un día Rick decidió contarle a su madre cuál era el verdadero comportamiento de su niñera, se supone que debía cuidarlo y ésta hacía todo lo contrario, Martha lo dejo pasar pero el día que había llegado temprano y la había encontrado en el sofá con su novio, la echó de la casa y no la volvió a contratar.

Ahora todo estaba peor, no tenía a nadie con quien dejar a Rick y se preocupaba, pues ella casi nunca estaba a la hora de la comida, siempre llegaba a eso de las cinco o seis de la tarde. Rick le contó lo que pasaba a Kate y la niña se lo contó a sus padres, después de eso Johanna y Jim se ofrecieron a cuidar de Rick mientras Martha trabajaba. Así, todos los días cuando salían de la escuela, el niño la pasaba en casa de su amiga y los dos se divertían haciendo muchísimas cosas. Primero comían, después hacían sus tareas y hasta que ya terminaban con sus deberes jugaban en el jardín.

Era receso, ahora los dos pequeños se encontraban en el patio hablando sobre lo que harían ese día.

-¿Te gusta el béisbol?

-No se mucho de deportes, la única vez que estaba viendo un partido se fue la luz y volvió ya que había acabado, aparte... no veo mucho televisión.

-Entonces ¿jamás has ido a un partido? -le preguntó ella como si fuera algo grave y él niño negó con la cabeza- ¡De lo que te has perdido!... Supongo que tampoco juegas -él volvió a negar- bueno, entonces eso es lo que haremos hoy -le dijo con una gran sonrisa- mi padre y yo siempre jugamos en el jardín, dice que soy muy buena bateando.

-Entonces me harás papilla -dijo él y ella soltó una carcajada.

Estuvieron hablando otro rato más, pero Rick no ponía mucha atención, miraba fijamente las expresiones que ella hacía al hablar, su hermosa sonrisa y esos ojos hipnotistas que lo hacían perderse de la realidad. Recordó la pregunta que le había hecho en el hospital y sonrió al acordarse de su respuesta, aún no le había contestado. ¿Cuándo sería ese día? ¿Cuándo escucharía esa respuesta?

-Y fue cuando... Rick, ¿me estás escuchando? -preguntó ella al ver como él tenia una sonrisa tonta en su cara.

-Ehh... Sí, claro.

-A ver... ¿Qué te estaba diciendo? -preguntó alzando ambas cejas.

-Queee... eso deee... -estaba tratando de inventar algo, pero no se le venía nada a la mente.

-Sabes que no me gusta que no me pongas atención cuando te estoy hablando -dijo y le jaló la oreja.

-¡Ayyy!... -gritó un poco- suelta... duele... ¡dueleee! -Kate lo soltó y él se sobó la oreja- ¿En qué pensabas? -preguntó fingiendo enfado- Y contesta con la verdad... sabes que no me gustan las mentiras.

-En ti -contestó después de unos segundos y ella se ruborizó.

-¡Deja de decir eso! -miró para otro lado.

-Me gusta cuando te sonrojas... Te vez linda -dijo y de nuevo Kate se ruborizó.

-Mejor no me digas nada...

-¡Miren a los noviecitos! -dijo Dakota cuando ella y sus amigos pasaban por donde estaban ellos.

-¿Vienen a molestar? -pregunto Kate frunciendo el ceño.

-¿Y tú qué crees? -le respondió.

-Si se quieren meter en problemas, allá ustedes -les dijo Kate restándole importancia.

-Muy pronto nos la cobraremos... -avisó Jason.

-No creo que puedan hacerlo.

-¿Y tú no dices nada, torpe? -preguntó Jason dirigiéndose a Rick.

Él sólo pudo mirarlo con odio, no quería contestarle... Kate le había dicho hace poco que nadie podía obligarlo a nada. Se quedó en silencio y los bravucones continuaron hablando.

-Imagino que no irán a la excursión que haremos el próximo viernes, ¿no? -habló ahora Jonnathan.

-Te equivocas -contestó Rick- sí iremos.

-Uy, creí que te habías quedado mudo -se burló Ruth.

-Entonces nos divertiremos en grande -se alegró Derek, por supuesto no hablaba de diversión sana, sino todo lo contrario.

-No podrán hacernos nada -les dijo Kate levantándose de la banca en la que estaba sentada.

-Ya lo veremos, niñita.

-¿Todo bien, niños? -preguntó la maestra Sol, que desde hace un rato los estaba observando a cierta distancia.

-Por supuesto maestra... -contestó Jason y todos fingieron una sonrisa excepto Kate y Rick- Mejor cuídense -advirtió cuando la maestra se alejó.

Los agresores se alejaron y después Kate miró por un momento a su amigo. Se veía apagado, esos niños siempre lograban cambiarle el ánimo.

-Cambia esa cara... no lograran hacernos nada, ya viste como la maestra te cuida... Rick, mírame -le dijo para que él ya no estuviera mirando el piso y después Rick alzó la vista- Estamos contigo... ya no van a molestarte como lo hacían antes.

-¿Lo prometes? -preguntó él, aún con un semblante apagado.

-Lo prometo -le sonrió y alzó su mano.

El niño no pudo hacer otra cosa y la abrazó tan repentinamente que Kate tuvo que sofocar un gemido.

* * *

-¡No puede ser que no le hayas dado a ninguna, Richard! -le decía Kate entre frustrada y divertida.

-¡Es difícil!

-Ni siquiera un roce... -estaba comenzando a reír.

-Lo dices porque tu ya tienes demasiada práctica.

-No discutan -les dijo Jim.

-Jamás le daré a ninguna, te dije que me harías papilla... mejor batea tú.

-Mira y aprende -le dijo Kate, aún riendo.

Se puso en posición para batear y esperó la bola que Jim le iba a lanzar. Se concentró y le dio a la primera, la pelota salió disparada y callo en una plantas un poco retiradas de ahí. Miró a Rick y le chasqueó la lengua al mismo tiempo de guiñarle un ojo.

-Aunque sea tienes que darle a una... -le dijo cuando corrió a las bases.

-Intentaré... -dijo y se colocó. Trató de hacer lo mismo que Kate pero falló la primera, se acomodó nuevamente para la segunda y también la falló.

-Imagina que es ya sabes quien... -le dijo Kate sonriendo y su papá volteó para mirarla un poco extrañado- cosas nuestras -le dijo a Jim haciendo un gesto para restarle importancia.

Rick cerró los ojos y se concentró, apretó fuerte el bate y miró la pelota fijamente, jamás la apartó de su vista. Jim la lanzó y en fracción de segundos, Rick bateó con todas las fuerzas que podía tener. Para sorpresa de todos consiguió darle, la pelota voló más lejos que la de Kate y pasó una cerca que estaba situada al final del jardín.

-¿Eso es válido? -el niño preguntó preocupado.

-Home run... -dijo Kate anonadada y después miro a Rick.

* * *

_**¿Reviews? **_㈏5


	10. Chapter 10

-¡Corre! -le dijo Kate, cuando Rick aún no se movía.

Él niño corrió tocando todas las bases y cuando llego a home, abrazó a Kate. La levantó un poco y le dio varios giros.

-¡Le di... le di! -decía contento.

-Que bueno que sólo era la pelota -le dijo Kate riendo- Ya basta, me vas a tirar.

-Jamás dejaría que te hicieras daño- le dijo y la bajó con cuidado.

Los niños se miraron un instante, había una chispa en los ojos de cada uno, se sonrieron y después llegó Jim.

-Buena bateada, jovencito.

-Gracias Jim -le contestó Rick.

Estuvieron jugando en el jardín por un par de horas más hasta que quisieron hacer algo diferente, los niños convencieron a los grandes de que los dejaran ir a un parque que había ahí cerca. Kate iba de vez en cuando, cuando se aburría o cuando no tenia nada que hacer, en ocasiones iba ella sola y otras veces iba acompañada de sus padres.

Esta vez quiso ir con Rick, quería enseñarle lo bien que se lo pasaba en ese lugar y jugar un rato con él. Cuando llegaron observaron a muchos otros niños divirtiéndose en los juegos, había resbaladillas, columpios, pasamanos y muchos otros a los que a Kate le gustaba subir.

Fueron juntos hasta el pasamanos y Kate se subió, estaba un poco alto pero no le importó mucho, subió los peldaños hasta alcanzar las barras de donde debía sostenerse. Se agarró fuerte de la primera y poco a poco fue pasando una mano a la siguiente barra.

-Con cuidado, Kate... ¡está muy alto!

-No te preocupes, no es la primera vez que lo hago.

-Pero un golpe puede llegar en cualquier momento, aunque no te lo esperes.

-Tranquilo -le dijo y siguió.

Lentamente Kate iba avanzando y haciendo cuentas de las barras que llevaba hasta que sintió sus manos un poco resbalosas. No quiso decirle nada a Rick para no preocuparlo pero veía difícil llegar hasta el otro extremo. Estaba batallando para avanzar, sin darse cuenta estaba ya casi a nada de caer.

-¡Rick!... -lo llamó asustada.

Las manos de Kate se habían soltado por completo sin poder hacer nada. Esperó el golpe contra el piso pero jamás llegó, algo o alguien había amortiguado el golpe. Claro, era Rick, él había corrido y se había situado debajo de ella para que cuando cayera, pudiera sostenerla.

Rick cayó en cuanto el peso de Kate estuvo sobre él, la niña había se quedado inmóvil con los ojos cerrados y cuando los abrió se dio cuenta de que estaban muy cerca.

No supo que hacer, no sabía como reaccionar, tan sólo era una niña de siete años pero cada vez que estaba cerca de su amigo, sentía algo que no podía explicar.

Rick al igual que ella, estaba sorprendido, siempre que les sucedía algo como eso se quedaban estáticos, ninguno de los dos sabía cómo reaccionar. Se miraban fijamente sin hacer nada más.

Unos segundos después al escuchar el claxon de un auto, Kate por fin pudo reaccionar, se levantó rápidamente y se sacudió un poco la ropa.

-¿Estás bien? -preguntó Kate cuando estiraba su mano para ayudar a Rick a levantarse.

-Yo sí... ¿Pero tú? ¿Te hiciste daño? ¿Te duele algo? -contestó revisándola por todos lados.

Kate comenzó a reír, Rick le estaba haciendo cosquillas sin que se diera cuenta y término con el cabello un poco alborotado por tanto zangoloteo de parte de él.

-¡Basta! -le dijo a carcajadas- estoy bien...

Rick se alivio al escuchar eso, no quería que nada le sucediera a su amiga, le preocupaba demasiado, ahora sabía cómo se sentía ella al verlo en el hospital.

En ocasiones volvía a recordar aquello y seguía odiándose por la forma en la que la había tratado. No se conocía, ese de aquella vez no había sido él. Pero una cosa había pasado, se había prometido no volver a tratarla así, no volvería a hacerla sufrir.

-¡Me alegro! -sonrió- ¿Y ahora? ¿Qué sigue?

-Vamos a aquel -dijo señalando un juego de escaleras colgantes.

Rick dudó pero no pudo hacer nada, Kate tiró de su brazo y lo llevo con ella casi corriendo. Aun no podía creer que siendo tan pequeña fuera demasiado intrépida, sin duda no encontraría a ninguna otra niña que fuera como ella. Cada vez se sorprendía de las cosas que descubría.

Kate comenzó a subir y después miró hacia abajo, Rick aun seguía ahí.

-¿No piensas subir?

-Soy muy torpe para ésto.

-¿Cómo sabes, si no lo has intentado?

-Porque siempre me lo dicen, soy torpe para todo.

-Tonterías... anda, sube ya...

Rick protestó por varios minutos, no quería subir. Kate estaba a medio camino sosteniéndose hasta que por fin su amigo puso el pie en el primer peldaño y fue subiendo poco a poco hasta alcanzarla, de ahí siguieron juntos hasta llegar a la cima.

Cuando estuvieron allá arriba se sentaron un momento en el tubo que sostenía a ese juego. Miraron desde arriba y observaron varias cosas de las cuales una llamó la atención de Rick, no quiso decirle a Kate pero quería hacer algo con aquello. Era una construcción que estaban haciendo en la esquina de la calle, una idea se le había cruzado por la mente y pensaba hacer algo cuando se fueran.

-Deberíamos bajar ya -le dijo Rick después de unos minutos.

-¿El niño tiene miedo? -preguntó ella, con un poco de broma.

-Por supuesto que no...

-¿Y por qué quieres bajar?

-No se... para subirnos a otros juegos.

-Mmm... está bien -contestó y bajaron.

Por otro rato estuvieron divirtiéndose en los juegos que había en ese parque, Rick la llevó a uno con forma de esfera en donde debían sentarse y girar mediante un aro frente a ellos. Otros niños se les unieron y después los invitaron a jugar atrapadas.

Se podía ver la diversión de los niños en aquel lugar, era hermoso ver a los pequeños haciendo lo que más les gustaba: jugar, ser niños, divertirse. Mientras jugaban, muchos de ellos corrían hacia todos las direcciones, pero cuando le tocaba atrapar a Kate les era difícil escapársele ya que era muy rápida.

Era el turno de ella y ahora todos corrían, unos se apuraban, algunos la esquivaban y otros más astutos, se subían a los juegos dificultándole un poco el trabajo, Rick era uno de los que la esquivaban.

El niño corría pero sentía a su amiga persiguiéndolo, volteó para atrás y la vio a pocos metros de él. Trató de apresurar el paso, pero justo antes de doblar a la izquierda, ella lo hizo caer saltándole encima y cayendo después en un arenero en donde otros niños mas pequeños construían castillos.

-¿No estábamos jugando atrapadas? -preguntó él de espaldas por estar debajo de ella.

-Mmm... me pareció más divertida la tacleada -contestó riendo- Te toca -le dijo y se levantó para correr.

Media hora mas tarde los niños se estaban marchando a sus casas, Kate se había sentado en un columpio para descansar por la correteada que había dado. Rick la miró y le hizo compañía sentándose en un columpio a su lado.

-Tu mamá pasará a recogerte en un rato, deberíamos irnos ya.

-Sí, pero... ¿vendremos otro día?

-Cuando quieras -le contestó con una sonrisa en el rostro.

Se levantaron y Rick le tomó la mano provocando un pequeño escalofrío en ella, Kate miró sus manos unidas y después alzó la vista para mirarlo. Aquellas demostraciones le agradaban, sobre todo sabiendo que él la apreciaba bastante, al igual que ella. Sonrieron al mismo tiempo y la niña se sonrojó.

-Vamos -le dijo ella y comenzaron a caminar.

Anduvieron en silencio por el camino y cuando llegaron a la esquina donde estaban haciendo la construcción, Rick se detuvo.

-Mira... -le dijo señalando el piso- el cemento aún está fresco.

-¿Y?

-¿Y si ponemos nuestras manos? -preguntó alzando ambas cejas y sonriendo ampliamente.

-Estas loco Rick... nos van a regañar.

Él niño volteó para ambos lados.

-No hay nadie...

-No, Richard Rodgers... es una locura... no te atrevas.

El niño no hizo caso y puso su mano izquierda en el cemento fresco dejando su huella.

-¡Richard!

-¡Ahora faltas tú!

-Ni loca... -le dijo y él sostuvo su muñeca con la mano derecha- Rich...

-Por favor -le pidió e hizo su carita de cachorro.

-No, no Rich... ¡no me vas a convencer!

-¡Es Rick!

-Me gusta más Rich.

-Y a mi me gusta más Katie.

-¿Si pongo la mano, dejarás de llamarme así? -preguntó, entrecerrando sus ojos. No le gustaba escuchar su nombre en diminutivo, le hacía sentir como una bebé.

-Mmm... -lo pensó por un segundo- Sí.

-¡Si nos regañan será tu culpa! -le contestó señalándolo con su dedo índice.

Se agachó y Rick se hincó al costado suyo, puso su mano derecha por un lado de la huella ya marcada y lo miró a los ojos. Aún seguía pensando en cómo es que se atrevió a hacer eso. Alzó su mano y vio cómo las dos huellas habían quedado perfectas.

-¡Niños! -gritó una señora al otro lado de la calle.

Estos se levantaron de inmediato y se miraron con los ojos muy abiertos.

-¡Corre! -le dijo Rick y la tomó de la mano para después salir corriendo a toda velocidad.

* * *

_**Un poco de travesuras no le hace mal a nadie ¿no?... Tengo que decir que la idea de las huellas no fue mía, la tomé prestada de una telenovela porque me pareció algo inocente.**_

_**Ahora sólo espero la opinión de ustedes. ¿Qué les pareció? **_

_**¡Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo! **_㈏5


	11. Chapter 11

**_Antes que nada quisiera agradecer por esos comentarios que dejan, me divierto mucho al escribir esta historia y ustedes me alientan a seguirla. Sé que tardo mucho en actualizar y ahora que regrese a clases será más difícil, pero trataré de hacer todo lo posible para no retrasarme. _**

**_Noche de insomnio... ¡Que disfruten el capítulo!_**

* * *

Los niños habían corrido demasiado y cuando llegaron a casa fueron al jardín a lavarse las manos.

-No sé cómo se te ocurrió hacer eso... ¡estás loco, Rick! -decía con la voz entrecortada.

-¿Así que hiciste tu primera travesura? ¿Qué se siente? -le respondió en el mismo estado.

Kate no contestó, subieron corriendo a su recámara y cuando estuvieron ahí, Rick se sentó el piso. Buscó su libreta y una pluma en su mochila y comenzó a escribir. Kate lo vio tan entretenido que no quiso preguntar, pero unos minutos después cuando observó una sonrisa en su rostro se acercó a él.

-¿Qué escribes? -preguntó curiosa.

Rick cerro la libreta y la apretó hacia su pecho para que ella no mirara. Kate quedó un poco sorprendida ante la actitud de él y se preguntó por qué él no quería enseñarle eso.

-Es privado.

-Lo siento señor privado -contestó con una voz grave y se alejó.

-No te enfades.

-No estoy enfadada, sólo... no sé por qué no quieres que vea lo que escribes.

-Es mi diario, Kate... no dejo que nadie lo lea. Así debe ser. ¿Tú tienes uno? -ella asintió- ¿Me dejarías leerlo? - Kate abrió mucho los ojos y después negó- Lo ves.

-Te entiendo -contestó ella- pero... ¿y tus historias?

-Eso es otra cosa...

-¿Me dejarás leerlas?

-Son tonterías, Kate... No creo que te gusten mucho, además no soy muy bueno, sólo lo hago para distraerme un rato.

-Por favor -le pidió ella e imitó su carita de cachorro.

-No vas a convencerme.

Kate aún seguía con su carita de cachorro, Rick pensaba en lo tierna que se veía haciendo eso, le quedaba mejor que a él. Trató de convencerlo unos minutos más, hasta que por fin lo consiguió.

-Sólo la primera -le dijo él.

-¿Sólo la primera?... ¿Pues cuántas has escrito?

Rick se encogió de hombros, la verdad es que ni él sabía cuantas había escrito de tantas que ya tenía. Buscó y sacó una libreta muy diferente a todas las demás, siempre la llevaba consigo, sólo que se aseguraba de esconderla muy bien en un cierre que había dentro de su mochila para que nadie pudiera verla.

Kate comenzó a leer y unos minutos más tarde Johanna tocó la puerta aunque ya estuviera abierta.

-Rick, llegó tu mamá -avisó ella.

-En seguida voy -le dijo, ella asintió y después se fue- ¿Te dejo la libreta? -Kate asintió con su cabeza sin pensarlo- Confiaré en ti, que sólo leerás la primera.

-Mmm... ¿Por qué sólo la primera?

-Porque se que te aburrirás y no quiero que después me digas que perdiste tu tiempo leyendo eso mientras pudiste hacer otras cosas.

-Jamás te diría eso.

-De todas formas...

-¿Y si quisiera leer más?

-Pues como quieras, yo sólo te aviso.

* * *

Rick comenzaba a dar vueltas en la cama, no podía dormir. Por un lado seguía pensando en la respuesta que aún no le daba Kate, por otro, la salida que harían el viernes en su escuela y otras que acababa de llegar a su cabeza.

-¡LA HISTORIA! -se levantó de un salto- ¡¿Cómo no me acordé...?! ¡Maldición! -ahora estaba más nervioso.

Rick había decidido escribir una nueva historia después de su accidente y su amiga era uno de los personajes principales, pero ahora lo que le preocupaba, es que ella leyera aquello. Kate no podía hacerlo... no debía leer esas ultimas páginas. En ese momento es cuando Rick hubiera querido tener un teléfono para llamarle y hacerle jurar que no leería esas páginas por nada del mundo.

-¡Soy un tonto!... ¿Cómo pude dejarle la libreta?... Por favor no las leas -comenzó a decir como si ella pudiera escucharlo.

* * *

Kate había estado leyendo por varias horas aquellas historias, tenían algo especial que no le dejaban hacer otra cosa. Estaba punto de cerrar la libreta cuando vio algo escrito en un par de hojas más adelante, pasó páginas y aquello llamó su atención, esa historia era muy diferente a las otras, esta no era de súper héroes o de aliens, mucho menos de piratas.

_'Los años de sufrimiento para ese pobre niño habían acabado. Alex imaginaba que sería así por siempre pero lo que nunca imaginó fue que un ángel llegaría para salvarlo. Todos esos días merodeaba por los jardines en busca de paz y tranquilidad, estaba harto de las personas que lo menospreciaban._

_Ahora todo era diferente, el ángel que había llegado hasta él, siempre estaría a su lado y lo cuidaría. Un día algo inesperado pasó, el niño comenzó a sentir algo mas por su ángel, sentía la necesidad de estar siempre con ella, de verla sonreír, ir de la mano juntos, pero eso no era imposible, ella era un ángel y él un humano...'_

-Rick... -no quiso seguir leyendo, aquello se le hacía tan familiar- no puede ser.

* * *

-¿Ya tienes todo preparado para la excursión? -preguntó Rick, mientras estaban en receso.

-Me faltan algunas cosas -dijo un poco distraída.

-Te recomiendo que lleves algo para que te abrigues, la excursión siempre termina convirtiese en campamento y por las noches hace frío.

-Gracias por el dato.

-¿Qué te pasa, Kate?... Hoy estas diferente.

-No... me pasa nada... -dijo y después lo miró a los ojos- Rick... tú... emm... tus historias, yo... las leí.

En ese momento Rick sintió que se le salía el corazón, lo que menos quería en ese momento era que ella le confesara que había leído la ultima, pero no pudo resistirse a preguntar.

-¿Todas? -estaba muy nervioso.

-Sí -dijo y asintió con su cabeza también, ahí es cuando Rick quiso que se lo tragara la tierra- bueno... casi todas.

-¿Llegaste al final... de la libreta? -sentía un nudo en la garganta, casi no podía hablar por todo aquello.

No podía ser que aquello estuviera pasando, una cosa era la pregunta que le había hecho a Kate en el hospital y otra muy diferente era redactar sus sentimientos en una historia.

Esperó por un largo rato hasta que ella asintió. Eso fue todo para Rick comenzara a temblar.

-Yo... leí un poco sobre esa historia...

-¿Un poco?... ¿Qué tanto? -sentía cómo su voz ya no era la suya.

-Sólo los primeros dos párrafos, mas bien uno y medio -él abrió los ojos- No quise seguir leyendo porque... no sabía si estaba bien... tú me habías dicho que sólo leyera la primera, pero cuando la terminé... quise seguir leyendo y... me acabe la libreta, lo siento Rick.

-¿Entonces no terminaste la última?

Kate negó con la cabeza y Rick al fin pudo respirar. Aunque algo había en esos primeros párrafos, se alegró de que no leyera más que eso.

-Ya casi dan el timbre... -dijo Rick, para romper ese silencio incómodo que había ganado lugar.

-Vamos al salón...

Mientras estuvieron en clase, la maestra Sol les estuvo contando una vez más lo que harían en aquella excursión, más que nada irían a conocer el ecosistema y visitar un lugar en donde criaban animales de granja. Explicó que también había un lago en donde podrían meterse si gustaban refrescarse un poco, pues el día era todo lo contrario a la noche.

Unas horas mas tarde ambos se encontraban en casa de Kate. La niña terminaba de alistar todo lo que llevaría, mientras su amigo le ayudaba.

-Aquí esta tu libreta... -le dijo Kate cuando terminó y se la entregó- Eres muy bueno escribiendo. Tienes mucha imaginación.

Rick la tomó e iba a guardarla en su mochila pero Kate lo sostuvo de la muñeca antes de que lo hiciera.

-Me gustaría terminar de leer esa ultima historia algún día -dijo y le sonrió.

El niño no supo que decir, eso sólo podía significar una cosa, a ella le gustó esa historia. Se quedó pensando un buen rato, hasta que ella lo soltó.

-No sé si sea buena idea...

-Por favor, Rick. Quisiera saber como termina todo.

-Aún no la termino...

-Cuando lo hagas... ¿Me dejarás leerla?

-No lo sé.

-¿Y si te regalo algo?

-¿Qué me regalarás?

-Cierra los ojos... -Rick dudó un momento hasta que ella lo convenció- no hay regalo si no los cierras... y no vale hacer trampa.

-Está bien -rezongó. Rick cerró los ojos y estuvo esperando su regalo por varios segundos que se le hicieron eternos- Kate...

-Ya voy... -contestó- no los abras aún -él negó con la cabeza.

Kate se puso un poco nerviosa, lo que estaba a punto de hacer era una locura. Se acercó lentamente y cuando estuvo muy cerca de su amigo, juntó sus labios con los de él.

* * *

_**Ay, siento dejarlos así pero tenía que hacerlo... Estoy emocionada por escribir sobre la excursión, harán demasiadas allá que se divertirán. No se preocupen, los compensaré por esto.**_

_**¿Qué les pareció?... ¡Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo! (:**_


	12. Chapter 12

_**Primero que nada quiero pedir disculpas por el retardo que he tenido en actualizar. La verdad es que se me ha hecho imposible ponerme al día. Otra cosa que quiero decirles es que sólo podré actualizar los fines de semana, si me da tiempo, pero si me es posible también trataré de actualizar entre semana.**_

_**Me será un poco difícil manejar esto, ya que la escuela nos está presionando mucho. Agradezco el apoyo que he recibido de ustedes durante el tiempo que he estado aquí. **_

_**¿Qué mas puedo decir?... ¡Disfruten el capítulo!**_

* * *

Rick abrió los ojos sorprendido ante el contacto, aquello que estaba haciendo su amiga lo había tomado por sorpresa, ¿Ella le estaba dando un beso? ¿En serio lo estaba haciendo? ¿O sólo era un sueño? Fuera lo que fuera, él no quería que terminara, se sentía tan bien.

Sólo pasaron unos segundos y Kate se apartó rápidamente cerrando sus ojos con fuerza por miedo a mirarlo, se sentía apenada. Agachó la cabeza y caminó hacia atrás. Cuando por fin alzó la mirada, pudo notar a su amigo muy sorprendido, la expresión que tenía en su rostro jamás la había visto, parecía hipnotizado, una sonrisa tonta en su cara y los ojos fijos en ella.

-Rick... yo... -trató de decirle algo, pero en ese momento no pudo, ¿ella hizo eso?. Cubrió su boca con una mano y salió corriendo de la habitación.

Rick se quedó un momento más ahí, estaba un poco confundido por la actitud de su amiga, ¿Eso había sido real? ¿O sólo un producto de su imaginación? No sabía muy bien, pues aún no salía de ese estado de shock en el que había entrado. ¡Su amiga lo había besado!

Inmediatamente fue a buscarla, sabía que la encontraría en el jardín. Ella le había enseñado hace un par de días un lugar en donde se escondía cuando quería estar sola, un pequeño espacio detrás de unas plantas. Rick entró y la encontró sentada de piernas cruzadas con su cabeza apoyada sobre sus manos.

-¿Qué tienes? -preguntó un poco preocupado al verla así.

-Lo... lo siento, Rick... yo no... -no podía hablar, se sentía extraña, seguía con su rostro escondido entre sus manos, pero Rick las apartó, quería verla.

-Hey... no tienes por qué estar apenada... -le dijo para hacerla sentir mejor, pero no estaba funcionando- Kate...

-Me siento como una tonta... no debí hacer eso... -decía aún sin mirarlo.

-No digas eso, no eres ninguna tonta... -dijo e hizo silencio por un momento- Escucha, se que sonará demasiado cursi pero... ese fue el beso más lindo que me han dado en toda mi vida... -dijo y ella alzó la mirada.

Ahora se sentía mal, alguien más ya lo había besado.

-Sí, bueno... los demás son de mi mamá pero... esos no son válidos... Ha sido mi primer beso -le dijo y ella lo miro con los ojos muy abiertos.

-El mío también -contestó y sintió como comenzaba a ruborizarse.

Rick sonrió. Cuando Kate se ponía así le parecía la niña mas tierna. Cada día se decía a sí mismo que jamás encontraría a ninguna otra niña que fuera como ella, Kate era única, especial y era su mejor amiga. Jamás la cambiaría por nada, prefería estar con ella que con sus videojuegos, a diferencia de otros niños de su edad.

-Te debo una respuesta... -dijo ella y él por un momento no supo de qué estaba hablando- Sí... -agregó y él la miró más confundido- sí me gustaría ser tu novia... de grande por supuesto.

Y ahora es cuando el pequeño estallaba de felicidad, todo eso que le estaba pasando seguramente era un sueño, ¿a qué hora se había quedado dormido?

-Por favor no despiertes, Rick -se decía a sí mismo- aún no lo hagas... se qué esto es un hermoso sueño pero por favor, hagas lo que hagas... no despiertes aún... -seguía diciéndose y Kate estaba que se moría de la risa.

La niña pellizcó el brazo de su amigo y éste gritó de inmediato.

-No estás soñando, Rick -le decía entre risas.

-Eso dolió... -le dijo y se sobó.

-Lo siento.

Por un largo rato estuvieron en silencio sin saber que decir. Rick cortó una pequeña flor y se la dio a Kate, se sentía increíble estando con ella de esa forma. Sólo eran unos niños, los mejores amigos, pero sentían una conexión tan fuerte que ninguno de los dos podía estar alejado del otro.

-¿Estás emocionada? -preguntó él para cambiar de tema, pero por lo visto, Kate seguía pensando en el beso.

-¿Qué?

-Por la excursión...

-Ah, sí... la excursión, claro que sí... -dijo y ya no supo que más decir.

-Kate... estás diferente, ¿por qué ya no me miras? ¿Quieres olvidar el beso?

-¡No!... -contestó ella de inmediato- quiero decir... no -dijo más calmada- ¿Quieres olvidarlo tú?

-No... y aunque quisiera no podría... dicen que el primer beso jamás se olvida, sobre todo si es con alguien especial.

-Rick... ya no hablemos de esto, es... raro, por favor.

-Está bien... ¿De qué quieres hablar?

-No lo sé... mmm... ¿Me dejarás leer la historia cuando la termines?

-Mmm... No lo sé...

-¡Te di algo a cambio... y por adelantado!

-¿Y si me das otro? -preguntó juguetón.

-¡Rich! -lo regañó, pero ese comentario he había hecho gracia.

-Esta bien... ya no te pido nada... te dejaré leerla, pero no se si la terminaré pronto.

-¡Gracias! -le dijo realmente emocionada y le dio un beso rápido en la mejilla, después de eso se levantó y se dirigió a la casa- ¿No vienes? -le preguntó a Rick desde la puerta.

* * *

Por fin había llegado el gran día, los niños estaban emocionados, no faltaba ninguno, sin duda todos irían a esa excursión.

Kate se habían levantado desde temprano ansiosa por ir, le pedía a sus padres que la llevaran a la escuela pero aún era muy temprano y ellos trataban de calmarla. Aquellas ansias por salir la estaban volviendo loca. Sus padres jamás la habían visto así de impaciente.

Cuando llegó a la escuela, Rick ya estaba ahí. La estaba esperando en su lugar pero en cuanto vio que ella entraba al salón, salió corriendo para saludarla. Los dos estaban igual de emocionados. Conversaron sobre el paseo y cuando ya era hora de irse, se acercaron los agresores.

-Que bien... por un momento creí que no vendría tu noviecita -dijo Jonnathan para molestar.

-Pues sí he venido y no soy novia de nadie, así que mejor te callas -contestó Kate un poco molesta- Rick y yo sólo somos amigos.

-Pues no parece... -comentó Dakota- Es como si desde el principio estuvieran enamorados -agregó con burla.

Ninguno de los dos volvió a contestar. Se miraron fijamente después de ese comentario y en ese momento supieron que aquello era verdad, pero ¿cómo pudo pasar?, se supone que sólo los adultos conocen eso. Amor o no, aquello que sentían era demasiado fuerte, tanto que no soportaban estar mucho tiempo alejado del otro.

-Niños... ya es hora... -hablo la maestra para sus alumnos y los niños comenzaron a subir al autobús.

-¡Vamos hasta atrás! -dijo Kate y lo tomó de la mano para correr con él hasta la parte trasera.

-No creo que sea buena idea, atrás siempre se sientan... ya sabes... los bravucones.

-Pues ahora nos sentaremos nosotros y más vale que ni se acerquen si no quieren que los deje como papilla -dijo en broma para que Rick no estuviera tan preocupado.

Se sentaron y se distrajeron un rato mientras sus compañeros tomaban asiento, cada quien tenía a alguien a su lado. Los asientos eran para dos personas pero en la ultima fila habían cinco asientos, que es donde siempre tomaban lugar los agresores.

Reían sin parar por cosas que platicaban, cosas que en un futuro cercano planeaban hacer o bromas que hacía Kate con sus amigas en la otra escuela.

Cuando ya casi todos habían subido, los cinco niños se dirigieron hasta el final como pidiendo una explicación de por qué ellos estaban sentados ahí, esos eran sus lugares, de nadie más.

-¡Vaya!... Parece que ahora también quieren adueñarse de lo que no les corresponde -dijo Jason- Apuesto lo que quieras a que Rick te informó sobre estos lugares pero con lo caprichosa que eres, seguramente no hiciste caso -le dijo a Kate.

-Puedes pensar lo que quieras, pero no nos moveremos de aquí, nosotros llegamos primero, así que ustedes son los que tendrán que buscar otro lugar.

A Jason no le gustó para nada que lo retaran, avanzó un paso con toda la confianza en sí tratando de intimidar a los otros dos niños, pero jamás pensó que Kate haría lo mismo. La niña se levantó de una forma autoritaria, sin miedo a nada y lo miró fijamente, sabía muy bien como manejar la mirada.

-Niños... ¿Todo bien atrás? -preguntó la maestra cuando los observó. Seguía inquietándole que aún yendo con la psicóloga, los niños siguieran molestando a sus compañeros. Sin duda aquello no era normal, esos niños tenían un problema.

-Por supuesto maestra -mintió Dakota. No iba a ganarse un castigo por aquellos dos compañeros suyos que arruinaban su "diversión".

Unos minutos mas tarde todos los alumnos se encontraban sentados, afortunadamente para Kate y Rick, aquellos agresores no les habían hecho nada. Lo que aún no sabían, era lo que esos niños tenían planeado hacer en aquel paseo.

-¿Iremos a una granja? -preguntó Kate emocionada.

-Algo así -contestó su amigo, moviendo su cabeza- mas bien es un criadero. Pero es hermoso, el año pasado también fuimos... Dicen que cada año están construyendo cosas nuevas... Quien sabe cómo este cuando seamos grandes.

-¡Es genial!... ¡Me encantan los animales!

-Entonces no querrás irte del lugar cuando estemos ahí -le dijo con una sonrisa y el autobús comenzó su ruta.


	13. Chapter 13

_**Hola chicos, lo siento... se me hizo imposible poder actualizar entre semana, pero aquí les traigo el siguiente capítulo, no me dio tiempo de hacer muchas correcciones así que si encuentran algún error ortográfico o incoherencias en el texto, ignorenlos.**_

_**¡Disfruten el capítulo!**_

* * *

Los niños estaban emocionados, todo el camino estuvieron jugando mientras el autobús llegaba a su destino. Algunos de ellos se animaban a pararse y dirigir una canción que después todos terminaban cantando. Cuando cada quien terminaba, elegían a otro compañero para que cantara otra canción, en un momento dado, le tocó a Kate pero ella no quería.

-Vamos Kate... Sólo es una canción.

-No Rick... ¿por qué no cantas tú?

-Te han elegido a ti... además, ya te he escuchado cantar, tienes una hermosa voz -le dijo sonriendo.

-¿Qué?... ¿Cuándo? -preguntó con los ojos muy abiertos.

-¿No lo recuerdas?... Tú misma me cantaste... en el hospital.

-Eso sólo fue un...

-Kate... ¡Canta!

-Sólo si cantas conmigo... si no, no lo haré.

-Yo no soy el que canta aquí...

-Pues esta vez sí lo harás... -le dijo y tiró de su muñeca para llevarlo con ella.

Cuando estuvieron en medio, sus compañeros los observaron esperando a escucharlos. Rick estaba nervioso, jamás había cantado en otro lugar que no fuera su recámara, aparte de todo, se decía a sí mismo que él no servía para eso.

Tardaron en ponerse de acuerdo. Rick se negaba, mientras Kate trataba de animarlo.

-Sólo mírame, Rick... -le dijo y unos segundos después comenzó a cantar.

Cuando ya casi comenzaba el coro, Rick se unió, aún con nervios, ¿y si los demás se reían de él? Kate tomó su mano y le dio un ligero apretón para animarlo. Unos segundos después, el niño comenzaba a tomar el ritmo...

-¡Vamos! -le dijo Kate y cantaron con más entusiasmo.

Rick ya se había integrado y a decir verdad, no cantaba nada mal. Sus compañeros comenzaron a acompañarlos con palmadas al aire y un rato después ya todos cantaban con ellos.

* * *

Una par de horas más tarde, ya estaban en aquel lugar. Tal y como había contado Rick, era hermoso. El criadero se encontraba a unos doscientos metros aproximadamente de donde habían hecho la parada, todo a su alrededor era campo y había un gran lago en él. Lo primero que hicieron al llegar, fue ir a visitar el criadero.

Caminaron hasta ahí durante quince minutos y cuando llegaron, un guía les hizo el recorrido para conocer el lugar. Habían distintos animales: gallos, gallinas, cerdos, patos, chivos, borregos, caballos, vacas, entre muchos otros.

Los niños estaban emocionados y cuando fue el momento del descanso, todos salieron un momento a tomar aire.

Cuando volvieron a retomar la guía, el señor encargado de acompañarlos en su recorrido iba informándoles las sobre las cosas que cada animal hacia, la alimentación que debían de tener y todo lo relacionado con ellos. Después de eso, los llevó una sección en donde no tenían animales de granja, sino reptiles y arácnidos e insectos.

Kate se emocionó al ver aquellos animales, jamás había podido ver uno de cerca y quería acercarse para apreciarlos mejor. Hubo un momento en el que el guía sacó una tarántula de una especie de vitrina y Kate quedó fascinada con aquello. Sabía que las tarántulas no eran peligrosas, lo que sí le preocupaba en ocasiones, era el dolor de las mordeduras, aunque sabía que si las mantenían tranquilas no pasaría nada. Le pidió al guía poder tomarla y éste accedió. Colocó a la tarántula en la palma de su mano y la dejo caminar un momento.

Rick estaba asustado por aquello, no es que le tuviera miedo a las arañas, pero sí le daba un poco de nervios estar cerca de una. Kate lo observó un momento y la acercó a él.

-Aleja eso, Kate... -le dijo él, tratando de ocultar su nerviosismo.

-No te hará nada... -contestó ella y la acercó más.

-Kate... ¿Que estás...? Ay no... -dijo y cerró lo ojos cuando ella puso a la tarántula sobre su hombro- Quítala, por favor quítala... -le dijo Rick.

-Esta bien... -contestó y volvió a tomarla- Que miedoso eres -dijo en broma y le sonrió- Mira ésto... -le dijo para que observara lo que estaba apunto de hacer- ¡Hey, Jason! -le habló y el niño volteó.

Kate acercó la tarántula hacia él y éste de inmediato soltó un grito y comenzó a temblar.

-Aleja eso... es la cosa más horrible que he visto en mi vida... ¡ALÉJALA! -le gritó.

-¡Pero si es hermosa! -dijo ella y la acercó más.

-No te atrevas, Kate... -le contestó y comenzó a retroceder.

-¿Tienes miedo? -preguntó soltando una carcajada- No te hará nada, mira... -dijo e hizo que la araña que caminara hacia su otra mano -¡Tómala!

-Estas loca si crees que voy a hacerlo... -Kate se acercó más a él con la tarántula en mano y Jason salió corriendo.

Sus compañeros comenzaron a reír y después quiso hacer lo mismo con Dakota, Ruth, Jonnathan y Derek pero la maestra la detuvo.

-Es suficiente, Kate... Devuelve esa tarántula.

-Pero maestra...

-Katherine...

-Está bien... -dijo resignada- ¿No quiere tomarla, usted? -preguntó después de mirar al animal.

La maestra no contestó, obviamente no quería tomarla, con sólo verla le provocaba escalofríos.

-Katherine... -dijo y le indicó con su dedo índice que la regresara.

Kate agachó la mirada y dio media vuelta. Camino hasta con el guía y le devolvió la tarántula.

-Eso fue divertido -le susurró Rick, cuando ella volvió a su lado.

-Lo sé -contestó y los dos rieron.

* * *

Unas horas mas tarde ya estaban a punto de irse cuando oyeron a una persona gritar.

-¡Las gallinas!... ¡Se salieron las gallinas!

Inmediatamente los niños voltearon y observaron a la persona ir tras ellas. Afortunadamente sólo se habían escapado tres. Kate fue corriendo para ayudar a atraparlas y después la siguió Rick. Entre los tres estuvieron persiguiendo a las gallinas por un rato hasta que sólo faltaba la de Kate. Cuando consiguió alcanzarla, Rick se puso por delante y Kate por detrás, se acercaron lentamente hasta que los dos se abalanzaron sobre ella, consiguiendo su captura.

-Que gallina más traviesa -le dijo Kate al animal- pero sigues siendo linda.

-En serio que amas a los animales... -dijo Rick cuando vio a su amiga traquilizando a la gallina.

-Ya te lo habían dicho -contestó sonriendo.

Sus compañeros se acercaron y Kate observó raro a Jason, no se acercaba para nada a donde estaban los demás, ¿qué acaso también le tenía miedo a las gallinas? Tal parece que sí.

-Jason, sostén la gallina un momento... -le dijo Kate.

-¿Para qué? -preguntó él, sabía que ella sólo quería molestarlo.

-¡Sólo sostenla!

-Mejor dásela al señor -dijo para zafarse de aquello. No quería tocar a ningún animal, no le agradaban para nada.

-Quien lo diría... ¡Una gallina es mas valiente que tú! -soltó entregándole la gallina al encargado y sus compañeros comenzaron a reír.

* * *

A eso de las tres de la tarde ya se encontraban en el área en donde se quedaría a acampar, aún era muy temprano para armar las casas de campaña, por lo que decidieron colocar sombrillas para cubrirse del sol.

Cuando todo estuvo puesto, los niños quisieron jugar a las escondidas. Todos estaban listos para jugar y el niño elegido para contar ya se encontraba en posición.

En un momento dado ya todos estaban escondidos, pero Kate y Rick aún no sabían en donde ocultarse, unos se habían escondido detrás del autobús, algunos detrás de unos troncos de madera y otros pocos que detrás de unos árboles cercanos al lago. Kate y Rick ya no tenían mucho tiempo y no tuvieron otro remedio que pensar rápido.

Rick sabía que sería muy fácil encontrarlos detrás de los objetos así que se le ocurrió algo mejor.

-Corre, ven conmigo -le dijo a Kate, tomándola de la mano y después corrieron juntos.

Cuando llegaron hasta un árbol un poco alto, Rick entrelazó sus manos, poniéndolas sobre su rodilla y le dijo a Kate que subiera.

-¿Estas loco? Nos vamos a caer...

-Si no nos escondemos este juego no tiene sentido.

Kate pareció pensarlo pero después Rick la presionó. La niña apoyó su pie derecho sobre las manos de su amigo y subió al árbol sosteniendo se unas ramas para no caer. En cuanto estuvo arriba, Rick hizo un poco más de esfuerzo escalando para subir.

-Sólo a ti se te ocurren estas cosas...

-Bueno... es lo que conlleva tener una amiga intrépida -le dijo muy cerca de ella.

En realidad el árbol podía estar un poco alto y verse algo grande, pero la parte en donde se encontraban ellos era muy estrecha.

Cualquier movimiento en falso y podrían caer, Kate se sentó en una rama mientras que Rick aun trataba de acomodarse. Cuando encontraron la posición adecuada, pusieron atención a lo que pasaba allá abajo, parecía que ya habían encontrado a unos cuantos.

-Parece que ahí viene... -dijo Kate, cuando escuchó cómo pisaban las hojas desprendidas de los árboles que se encontraban en el césped.

-Sí, no hagamos ruido.

El niño pasó por debajo del árbol pero jamás se le ocurrió mirar hacia arriba, siguió avanzando hasta que observó a dos de sus compañeros detrás de unos troncos.

-Deberíamos bajar ya... -le dijo Kate diez minutos más tarde cuando ya casi habían encontrado a todos.

-Espera... -la detuvo cuando ella estaba por bajar- Quiero hacer algo antes... -agregó mientras sacaba una piedra filosa de un bolsillo de su pantalón.

-¿Ahora qué?... No pensarás en... oh no... Rick, no puedes hacerle daño a un árbol... ellos también sienten como nosotros -le dijo cuando él ya tenía la piedra sobre el una rama.

-Por favor... es sólo una pequeña marca, además, también sanará... como lo hacemos nosotros.

-De todas formas... ¿Qué no tienes suficiente con nuestras huellas en el cemento?

-Sólo ésto y ya... prometo que no vuelvo a dejar ninguna otra marca en ningún otro lado, por favor... -pidió su cara de cachorro, sin duda tenía muchísimas ganas de hacer aquello.

-¿Prometes que será lo último?

-Lo prometo -contestó, alzando una mano.

Pasaron unos minutos y Rick aún no terminaba, a Kate ya se le hacía mucho tiempo pero no se animó a preguntar, prefirió esperar hasta que estuviera listo. Cuando él se apartó, Kate sonrió al ver qué era lo que había marcado en el árbol y después de eso quedaron perdidos en sus miradas cuando ambos voltearon a verse.

-¿Qué te parece? - preguntó él.

-Una palabra que lo dice todo... eso es... muy lindo -le dijo y volvió a mirar la marca que su amigo había hecho, sin duda eso quedaría gravado por siempre- "K & R. Always" -repitió con una sonrisa lo que estaba escrito.

* * *

_**¿Reviews? (:**_


	14. Chapter 14

Pasaron otros pocos minutos y los niños por fin bajaron del árbol, nadie había podido encontrarlos, ni siquiera sus otros compañeros que habían decidido hacer grupos para ir a buscarlos porque creían que les había pasado algo. Cuando Kate y Rick se acercaron, sus compañeros comenzaron a hacer todo tipo de preguntas, les sorprendía que no habiendo muchos lugares para esconderse, ellos lo habían hecho perfectamente.

Lo que Kate y Rick no hicieron fue decirles en donde se habían escondido, ese siempre sería su lugar, su árbol... de nadie más.

Un rato mas tarde, todos comenzaban a tener calor, los niños iniciaban a quejarse un poco por la temperatura del ambiente, ya que iba en aumento considerablemente. Algunos alumnos sudaban a chorros y otros simplemente se sentían acalorados. Aquello que ocurría fue lo que les hizo pedir permiso a su maestra para meterse al lago, todos llevaban su traje de baño como habían planeado y ahora lo que querían, era, refrescarse en el agua.

Cuando los niños estuvieron listos, fueron corriendo hasta la orilla. Todos estaban emocionados de encontrarse en ese lugar y convivir con sus compañeros. Unos comenzaron a correr por el muelle y se aventaron al agua con los brazos estirados, otros saltaban y se sostenían las piernas y los menos alocados simplemente entraban caminando lago.

Kate y Rick prefirieron ir al muelle y sentarse en la orilla por un rato, desde ahí veían cómo todos comenzaban a jugar, a nadar y gritar de lo contentos que se encontraban. Sin decir nada, Rick volteó a ver a Kate y ella le regalo una sonrisa. En momentos como ese, a veces les resultaba un poco raro, diferente a los demás, no era como cuando hacían bromas o jugaban.

Unos minutos después, aún seguían igual, ninguno de los dos sabía que decir o hacer y para no crear un momento incómodo, Kate decidió empujar a Rick para que cayera al agua.

-¡Hey! -exclamó el niño cuando salió a la superficie y Kate comenzó a reír.

-Deberías intentar poner resistencia alguna vez... -le dijo Kate y él se cruzó de brazos.

-Si al menos hubieras avisado, lo habría hecho... pero siempre me tomas por sorpresa... en TODO.

-No sé a qué te refieres con "todo"... y no deberías quejarte... ¡Eres tú quien no pone atención de lo que pasa a tu alrededor!

-Sabes muy bien lo que quiero decir con "todo" -dijo muy sonriente.

-No, no lo sé.

-Claro que sí...

-Que no...

-No lo quieres aceptar, pero lo sabes perfectamente.

-¡Ya te dije que no...! -dijo y le arrojó agua con su pie.

Rick hizo lo mismo que ella y terminó mojándola toda. Cuando Kate estuvo completamente empapada, saltó al lago y se dirigió hacia Rick.

-No se a qué te refieres con "todo" y es la verdad... -dijo sinceramente. Kate no tenía ninguna idea de lo que Rick quería decir.

-¿Quieres que te lo diga? -preguntó con picardía, encarnando ambas cejas.

-No sé que te traes, Rick... En ocasiones me das miedo -dijo en broma.

-¿Miedo?... Miedo debería darte la tarántula que agarraste hace un rato... Eso sí es para tenerle miedo.

-¡Qué exagerado!

-Bueno, ya... ¿Quieres que te diga? ¿sí? ¿o no?

-A ver, ¿qué es tooodooo -arrastró las vocales- para ti?

-Ese tooodooo... -la imitó- es el beso... -contestó y ella se sonrojó un poco.

Kate se quedó callada, no supo que contestarle en ese momento para defenderse, y aparte de todo, aquello era verdad. Ella lo había tomado por sorpresa aquel día cuando decidió regalarle ese beso.

-...Y no me refiero al que me diste en el hospital -continuó diciéndole.

-Sí, bueno... eso... tú sabes por qué lo hice.

-Lo sé.

-¿Entonces?

-Nada...

-¡Sólo te gusta recordármelo para hacerme sentir rara! -reclamó ella y Rick sonrió.

-No te preocupes... habrá un día en el que yo también te de uno y podrás hacerme sentir igual -dijo sin pensarlo y Kate abrió los ojos sorprendida por ese comentario.

-Será mejor que no lo hagas... recuerda que sé defenderme... -contestó tratando de ocultar un poco su nerviosismo.

-Estaría bien que me enseñarás un poco de lo que sabes, así podría defenderme yo solo y ya no tendrías que ser mi guardaespaldas.

-Mmm... Lo pensaré... -dijo y sonrió- te atrapé -agregó después de un rato y nadó alejándose de Rick, antes de que él pudiera reaccionar.

Jugaron mucho tiempo en el agua, hasta que fue hora de salir. Todos los niños ya tenían sus manos y pies completamente arrugados y hacían bromas entre ellos de que parecían abuelitos y pasas, entre otras cosas. Se dirigieron al autobús y ahí se pusieron ropa seca.

Por fin fue momento de armar las casas de campaña y todos pusieron de su parte para levantarlas, en cada una dormirían cinco niños, eran un poco grandes y para no usar muchas, decidieron repartirlas de esa forma. Mientras que cada quien estaba en su área, Jason y sus amigos planeaban qué hacer con Kate y Rick, no les pasarían aquella burla que les hicieron en el criadero, tendrían que pagarla de alguna forma.

Un rato más tarde, ya todas las casas estaban armadas. Jason y sus amigos se sentaron afuera de ella, esperando a hacer lo que tenían planeado, por otro lado, Kate y Rick observaban su casa, ahí dormirían ellos y otros tres compañeros, querían que todo estuviera perfecto, así que decidieron revisarla por dentro.

Cuando los dos niños entraron, Jason se acercó sigilosamente y pidió a Jonnathan que le pasara el pequeño candado que traía, Kate y Rick no se percataron de eso y seguían revisando todo adentro mientras Jason cerraba lentamente el cierre de la casa para no hacer mucho ruido. Cuando estuvo completamente cerrado puso el candado, impidiendo que volvieran a salir.

-Creo que eso les servirá para no meterse con nosotros -dijo Jason, después de hacer aquello.

-Rick... ¿Tú cerraste al entrar? -preguntó Kate un rato después al percatarse de que hacían un poco de calor.

-No... -contestó y caminó hacia la entrada para abrir con la cremallera interior, pero no pudo- Kate, ésto no abre...

-¿Cómo que no abre?... estarás haciéndolo mal -dijo y se acercó a él.

-No, mira... -dijo y deslizó la cremallera- se viene junto con la otra... Y la única forma de que eso pase es...

-Que estemos encerrados -dijeron al mismo tiempo.

-Seguramente fueron esos malvados... ¡Me estoy cansando de esto, Rick!... Alguien tiene que ponerles un alto.

-Pero esa persona no puedes ser tú...

-Me gustaría poder serlo y darles su merecido.

-Kate, tú no eres como ellos, no hagas ese tipo de cosas.

-Cuando se trata de defender algo que me importa, soy capaz de todo...

-¿Yo te importo? -preguntó alegre.

-Por supuesto que no -contestó ella y Rick sintió un pinchazo- Eres mi mejor amigo, Rick. ¿Cómo no me vas a importar? -le dijo con una sonrisa.

-¡¿Podrías no causarme un infarto con tus bromas?!

Kate soltó una carcajada y después se sentó con los pies cruzados, parecía que iban a estar ahí por un largo rato.

Veinte minutos más tarde, los dos comenzaban a aburrirse, pero por suerte, el calor comenzaba a bajar. Rick se sentó en la misma posición que su amiga frente a ella y la observó atentamente.

-¿Qué? -preguntó Kate, cuando su mirada la estaba poniendo nerviosa.

-Nada... sólo... me gusta mirarte -contestó Rick.

-Es extraño que me mires todo el tiempo... de esa forma -especificó.

-¿Cómo?

-Así... como lo estás haciendo en este mismo momento.

-Lo siento... es imposible no mirarte.

-Basta, Rick... deja de hablar por un rato.

-Estoy aburrido... ¿Y si jugamos a algo?

-Mmm...

-Por favor... -pidió.

-¿A que quieres jugar?

-A ver quién parpadea primero.

-¿Es lo mejor que se te ocurre?

-¿Se te ocurre algo a ti? -preguntó y ella hizo una mueca indicando que no- Bien... ¿Entonces?

-De acuerdo... pero ¿que pasará con el que pierda?

-No sé... el que gane pondrá el castigo.

-Está bien...

En la misma posición que se encontraban, se prepararon y comenzaron con aquel juego. Los primeros segundos estuvieron sin ningún problema resistiendo el parpadeo, pero después, por alguna a razón, Rick comenzó a hacer caras para que Kate riera. Aunque el juego no se trataba de eso, lo que él quería lograr con aquello, era, que Kate cerrara los ojos, pero no lo estaba consiguiendo.

-No hagas trampa, Rick.

-Yo no estoy haciendo nada -se defendió y después apoyó sus manos en el piso a cada lado de Kate y se acercó lentamente a ella.

-Rick... -le dijo ella en tono de advertencia.

Él no hizo caso y siguió acercándose cada vez más mientras que ambos trataban de no parpadear.

Kate abrió más los ojos al ver la cercanía de su amigo, eso no estaba pasando se decía a ella misma.

-Sólo es un juego. Rick trata de hacerte perder... Concéntrate, Kate -seguía diciéndose a sí misma- ¡¿Que vas a hacer, Rick?! Estás... No, no, no... -pensó, cuando él ya estaba invadiendo su espacio personal.


End file.
